The Ring of Troy
by sesshysgirl12321
Summary: Rachel was an ordinary girl living in the 21st century. During her trip to the ruins of Troy she finds she has more to do with the ancient city than she originally realized. Follow her on an amazing journey into a past to an amazing city with a tragic fate.
1. Chapter 1

A.N- Just thought I would try and write a story for this. I mean the idea just popped in my head and wouldn't go away so I'm trying to appease my inner muse lol.. So Just review and let me know how I did :)

July 20th 2011

I wiped the sweat off of my brow, as the hot Turkish sun beamed down on me. My younger sister, Alexandria, was beside me complaining about how heavy her daughter was. My youngest sister, Sydney offered to take our niece.

"Rachel can you hand me some of your water." Alexandria asked me after she handed Scarlet over to Sydney. I nodded before taking out the bottled water and handing it to her. I watched her drink. Alexandria or Alex was the middle child, with me being the oldest and Sydney being the youngest. Alexandria is easily the prettiest out of the three of us. She has long blonde hair with icy blue eyes. She is a petite thing, shes around 5'3 She has soft features and is gorgeous. All of the boys think so. It only took one to change her whole life.

Alex was only sixteen when she found out she was pregnant. Our parents had been furious. They even kicked her out of their house. I was twenty at the time, and had already moved out. I of course took her in, and helped her get through school. It was hard, I had to give up my college education to work two jobs. Then little Scarlet came into the world and it all seemed worth it. Even now my parents won't have anything to do with Alex or Scarlet, and that was three years ago. So of course they were a little apprehensive about letting Sydney come to Turkey with us.

I looked over at my youngest sister. Sydney is only sixteen herself, and my parents worried that Alex would be a bad influence over her. I had to agree. Alexandria has become bitter and meaner than when we were younger. I promised them I would look after Syd so they let her come.

Sydney is very beautiful too. She has shoulder length, curly, dirty blonde hair with big blue eyes. She is slightly taller than Alex, standing at 5'5. She and Alex have similar features. The same nose and mouth. It wasn't hard to tell that they're sisters. People never guess that I'm they're sister too. Instead of our mothers blonde hair, I inherited our fathers chestnut brown hair. My wavy hair fell just below my shoulders, and my eyes are an interesting shade of greyish blue. I'm a few inches taller than Sydney, and a few skin tones darker than both of my sisters, due to my tan.

I love being outside in the sun, and boy did Turkey have plenty of sun. I don't know why I picked Turkey for our summer vacation trip but I think we're all enjoying it so far. We've been here for about a week, and we've been sight seeing. Today we're following our tour guides up to the ruins of Troy. I've always been interested in ancient cities, but Troys story just spoke to me.

"How much longer till we get there!" Sydney complained. I smirked.

"It shouldn't be to much longer." I told her taking Scarlet from her. Scarlet looks just like her mama. She rested her head in the crook in my neck. Poor thing didn't get any sleep last night and now we're dragging her around this hot desert. You could see the ocean from here, and when Scarlet saw it she immediately tried running to it. She loves the water. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Isn't this the same Troy that had that prince?" Alexandria asked curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Sydney replied with a frown.

"You know that prince that started that war! He stole someones wife and started a big war." Alex said thoughtfully.

"You mean Paris, who took Helen away from her husband,Menelaus because they were in love. That is the main reason the Trojan war started." I told them. Alex glared at me.

"God Rachel your such a nerd." She spat out, before taking Scarlet from my arms and marching ahead of us into the crowd. I shifted the bag to my other shoulder, as Sydney came up beside me.

"Why do you put up with her bull shit?"She asked me.

"Language!" I scolded her, give her a light slap on the arm. She just shook her head. I ignored her question, and she really didn't pry. I thought about it though. I mean Alexandria has been mean to me for a long time now, and I seem to just put up with it. I don't know why.

"Rachel look at this!" Sydney interrupted my thoughts. We had been walking uphill, but now we came to the top. The ruins were amazing. I mean I've never seen anything like them before. The sand had preserved a lot of the ancient city. I could see where the great walls once stood. Our tour guide gathered our little group in front of a map of the city. Alex was in front of the group, whilst Syd and I were near the back.

"As you could see this is a map of the Troy. The ruins were founded by Frank Clavert in 1865, but it wasn't until 1868, when Heinrich Schliemann came into play, that the ruins were identified as Troy." He told us, as I listened intently. "Most of you recognize this city from Homer's, The Iliad. There was some debate regarding whether this city was indeed the same city as Homer described in The Iliad. Then Schliemann found remains of the walls and gates." He gestured to the gates. "Homer described the same gates in the Iliad. Now if you follow me I'll show the once great city." The tour guide finished before guiding us into the city.

He showed us the market, and remains of buildings. I was amazed by it all, but it didn't blow my mind not like the palace.

"This was once the great palace, where all of great kings of Troy stayed." The guide stated as he led us through the remains of the once great royal palace. Then we entered the remains of this huge room. It had this great long rectangle indentation in the middle of the room. I guess they had water in it. At the end of the room there was a stone throne.

"This is the council room, where the King and his advisers would sit and discuss business and war." The guide explained.

"This place is awesome!" Sydney whispered to me. I smiled at her.

"Can you imagine living here back in the day? Now that would be awesome." I told her. She nodded in agreement.

Alex still was avoiding us when we made our way to the royal bed chambers. We stepped into the remains of this room.

"This is believed to be the room of the great King Priam and his wife Queen Hecuba. Now we know of a sword that was passed down the royal bloodline, king to king, but there are rumors of a ring. The ring of Troy is rumored to have been given to the first Queen of the city, by the Gods themselves. The legend says that the ring will present itself to the savior of Troy." The guide told us.

"How does that make any sense? How can anybody be the savior of Troy now? The city is dead." I heard Alexandria's cold voice ask.

"Well, the city can't be saved now, but I wouldn't call it dead. We don't know what exactly what the legend means, but it doesn't matter since we can't prove the ring even exists. Its never been found." The man told my sister. I thought the legend was interesting. I mean what did the legend mean? how could someone save an already ruined city? I shook my head, as I followed Sydney out of the room. I was the last one coming out, but something stopped me right before I stepped out.

"Rachel... Come..." I heard a whisper of a mans voice. I twirled around expecting to see some one standing there. There was no one there. I blinked. What in the world? I thought to myself.

"Rachel... Come... Its time.." There was the voice again. It was out in the hallway this time. I followed the sound of the voice into another room. This one was about four doors down from the Kings room. They were similar in overall design, but somehow different. I waited for a few minutes, to see if the voice would speak again, but there was nothing.

"I must be going crazy." I muttered to myself, as I headed back to the door.

"I've seen a lot of crazies in my time, and you my dear,are certainly not crazy." I heard the voice behind me. I whirled around to see a man standing a few feet away from me. The man was very tall, like Shaq tall. He was wearing a black suit, white dress shirt, and a gold tie. He had curly black hair that came down to his shoulders. This man seemed to have a glow about him.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously. He grinned at me.

"Well, you can call me Zeus." He said taking a step towards me. I automatically take a step back.

"What an interesting name. Did you parents mean to name you after the Greek God?"I said hesitantly. He laughed.

"Well, you see I don't like my parents that much, but I think you aren't getting what I'm trying to say. I wasn't named after the God Zeus. I am the God Zeus." He said coming closer to me. My eyes widened, and I started to back up.

"That's impossible. The Gods don't exist." I said as my back hit the wall. He advanced towards me with a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh really? Well, believe in me or not I'm here, and you will listen to me." He told me as he placed his large hands on the wall above my head. I cowered in fear. I'm not the courageous hero type.

"What do you want?" I asked shakily,scared of the answer. He peered down at me with big golden eyes. I've never seen eyes like his.

"My son has been complaining about his precious city now for centuries. He's been going on and on about Achilles and his damn statue, and frankly I'm tired of it." He told me, clearly agitated. He pushed off of the wall. I was confused. His son? If he is really Zeus he must be talking about Apollo. He was the patron of the city ,at least I think he was.

"I know that must be annoying but what does that have to do with me?" I asked timidly. He looked at me for a moment before deeply laughing.

"It has everything to do with you." He said when he stopped laughing. Suddenly all laughter vanished from his face. His seriousness scared me. "You, my dear, are the savior of Troy." he told me. My mouth falls open.

"That's impossible. How can I be a savior of a destroyed city?" I asked, remembering Alex's words from before. He came towards me again.

"Don't underestimate me child. I'm God of all Gods and I can do almost anything." He said towering over me. I tried to push myself farther into the wall. "We've been waiting for you for over three thousand years. I'll send you back and your going to stop the city from burning to the ground. Understand?" He told me stepping back from me. You know that fight or flight response your body has when your in a situation you don't like? Yeah my body was telling me to get the hell out of there. So I ran towards the door as fast as I could, only to be stopped by a chest that suddenly appeared. I screamed, it was the man, but how did he get from behind me to in front of me?

"You can't run from your fate." He said to me. I calmed myself down, before I asked.

"Why me? Why now? I mean why wait for me? I'm sure there are others that could save the city." He looked at me.

"The ring chooses not me." He told me. The ring?

"What ring?" I asked. He goes into his jacket pocket, before pulling out a ring. It was beautiful. The band was silver, the big stone in the middle was the prettiest shade of blue, and diamonds surrounded it. It had a glow about it. I reached out and took it, entranced by it.

"It changes its appearance to suit the wearer. Which is you. Go ahead put it on." He told me, as I stared at it intently. I felt the sudden urge to put it on, and so I did. I slipped the ring onto my ring finger on my right hand. It fit perfectly, and as soon as I put it on I felt a soothing feeling come over me.

"If I do go back, won't there be two rings? The one I have and the one the Queen has." I found myself asking. I guess I do believe what this strange man was telling me, and I couldn't believe I was being this trusting. If life has taught me anything its taught me not to trust anyone. You gotta rely on yourself if you want get anywhere in this world.

The God thought for a moment. "No there will only be one. The ring disappeared before the time of Priam and Hecuba." He told me. I nodded. There was three questions I had left for the mighty Zeus.

"When do I go, and do I get to come back? Plus, what can I do to stop the Greeks winning?" I asked.

"You go right now, and you'll come back when you complete your task."

"Now! What about my sisters, my family? What if.. What if I fail?" I cut him off.

"Yes now." He got this almost evil glint in his eye. "Don't worry about your sisters It will be like you never left. If you fail you'll never see your home again. You'll have to stay there." He told me, as my eyes widened at the consequences. "As for your last question about stopping the Greeks. Its up to you. You have to figure it out, I can't tell you." He finished his little speech.

"Well lets get this over with." I said a little afraid. Then everything turned to black, the last thing I see is Zeus grinning.

PLEASE READ A.N- So how did you like it? I would greatly appreciate feedback, whether positive or negative. I know my grammar sucks and I'm sorry. I'm still learning alright? I'll try and get better at it. Okay here's the IMPORTANT stuff that I need you to help me with. I'm pretty sure I want this to be a romance story, but I don't know with who yet. I was thinking Hector, but I'm not sure. So review and tell me who you think Rachel should be with. Ummm I think that's about it.. So til next time :)


	2. Chapter 2

A.N- Thanks for reading and please pretty please review :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Troy or any of the recongizable characters

I couldn't help but think I had made a huge mistake as I fell backwards into darkness. Then my back hit water. It was cold and dark. I swam towards the surface, thanking god for the swimming lessons I took as a child. The stars shone brightly in the sky as I tread water. In front of me there was nothing but open ocean. I turned around and I could see some faint lights in the distance. I'm guessing that lights are a city on land. It looked far away though. I had quite the swim ahead of me.

I began swimming towards the lights. The water is so cold, and I had to fight off the urge to shiver. I quietly cursed Zeus for not at least putting me on land. It seemed like hours, but the lights slowly got bigger and bigger. I finally was able to see land. My limbs were tired and I just wanted to give up, but I kept swimming. Finally the waves swept me away and brought me up onto the beach. I crawled on my belly exhausted. When I was away from the water I looked up and I couldn't believe my eyes.

There was the great walls of Troy in perfect condition. I was really back in time. Too exhausted to do anything else, I lay my head down on the sand and curled into a ball to protect myself from the winds. I closed my eyes and exhaustion finally took me.

Sydney's POV

I was enjoying this vacation very much. It sure as hell beats sitting around at home with my parents. I almost couldn't go. Rachel had to beg our parents, and finally they said yes. They trust Rachel, she's a good big sister. She's the best kind of sister. She's the kind of sister that would do anything, give anything for the people she loves. I know she'd do anything for me, if I asked.

The main reason my parents didn't want me to go was Alexandria was going too. Alex is also my sister, but she's nothing like Rachel. If you asked my parents how many children they had, they would say only two. They have completely disowned Alex. Which if you ask me is very surprising. Alex is the rebel and has always fought our parents. She smoked, drunk alcohol, slept around , and kept the wrong company, but that was nothing compared to her getting pregnant. Mom and Dad were furious, heck they even threw her out of the house. Which I thought was cruel but hey she brought it down on herself. Rachel took her in. She even gave up a full ride to NYU to work and support Alex. Like I said Rachel is the best kind of big sister.

Alex foolishly believed that the father of the baby would step up and support her. Which he didn't, a big shock to her yet no one else seemed to be surprised. When Scarlet was born I went to go see her. She was adorable, and I immediately fell in love with the little girl. She had Rachel wrapped around her little finger the moment she opened those blue eyes of hers. Mom and Dad refused to see her or Alexandria. Rachel pleaded for them to make up, but they wouldn't listen. Alex isn't even invited to Christmas or thanksgiving. I didn't feel bad for Alex, I feel bad for Scarlet who will never know her family because of her mothers stupid mistakes.

I love Alexandria I do, I just hate the way she acts towards Rachel. Rachel has done everything for her, and she still treats her like crap. The worst part is Rachel puts up with it! Every time I asked her why she would ignore me. Like when we were walking to the city and Alex called her a nerd. Not a very good insult but still and insult. Little incidents like that one irked me, but every time I try and defend her she shushes me. Rachel says that Alex has been through a lot and needed time to heal. I say she's had more than enough time, but that's Rachel for you.

Speaking of Rachel, where did she go? Our guide has just led us into the royal dining hall, but I haven't seen Rachel since we left King Priam's room. I thought she had wondered up to front with Alexandria, but now that I look up there, she was no where to be seen. I can see Alex and Scarlet but no Rachel. I started to panic a little. I pushed through the crowd and grabbed Alexandria's arm. She spun around to face me.

"What?" She spat out with a scowl on her pretty face. Scarlet reached for me. I took her and settled her on my hip before talking.

"Do you know where Rachel is?" I asked shakily. Her expression softened a bit.

"I thought she was with you." She told me. I shook my head. "Well maybe she was taking pictures or something. Let go back to the bedrooms. She's probably there." She said with a hint of worry. I nodded. We turned back and walked back down to the bed rooms. We searched but there was no Rachel. I started to panic. Alex seemed worried too. As I passed by this one room and something caught my eye. It was Rachel's bag.

"Alex!" I called to my sister, before rushing into the room. I set Scarlet on her feet and picked up the bag. It was in the middle of the room and there was no sign of Rachel. That's when Alexandria rushed in the room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was in my hands. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed the shape of an Oh.

"Well well, the saviors sisters." A deep voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a tall man in a black suit standing there. Alexandria quickly picked up Scarlet and stood beside me.

"Where's Rachel?" Alexandria found her voice first. He smiled at Scarlet who clapped her hands together and smiled back.

"Don't worry about Rachel, she's fine, but she needs your help." He told us. Anger coursed through my veins.

"What did you do to her!" I yelled angrily. Alexandria gripped my arm. The man laughed.

"I didn't do anything to her ,but guide her to her destiny. Now you three have a lot of work to do. If you want to help your sister out." He said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Alexandria choked out, clutching Scarlet tighter to her. The man smirked again, and I resisted the urge to smack it off.

"Your sister is the savior of Troy, and that's all you need to know. My name is Zeus and you three are about to go on a vacation of a life time. Sydney I understand that your quite good in history, and that's good. Alexandria I hear you've watched the movie about this city, and that's even better. Now the rules are simple. Succeed and come back home. Fail you stay there forever." Zeus told us in a rush. I had so many questions for him, but I never got a chance to ask any of them, because we were suddenly thrown back into darkness. I could hear Alex scream ,and that was the last thing I heard before fainting.

Meanwhile with Rachel...

I was dreaming, I knew that, but it felt so real. I was standing in the middle of two armies. Trojans one one side and what I guessed were Greeks on the other side. The weird thing was no one was looking at me. It's like I'm invisible. Beside me were two men fighting. One looked really young, and the other was older. The younger man looked like he was loosing. The fight progressed and finally the older man cut the younger man in the leg. The younger man tried to fight back ,but the older man had the upper hand and was about to cut his neck open, when the younger man ducked out and ran back to another man. He looked older and the man held onto his leg. The older man didn't look to happy about that and started to yell, but I couldn't hear him. Then the man plunged his sword into the Greek, and he fell dead. Suddenly the Greek army started to run toward me and the Trojans. My mind screamed at my body to run, but I couldn't move. My feet were stuck right were I was standing. The Greeks came closer and closer. They were about five feet from me when I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact.

I shot up and gasped for air, as I awoke from my dream. It took me a few minutes but I finally took in my surroundings. I was no longer on the beach, but in a bed. The walls were stone and there was a fire in the middle of the room. To my right there was a balcony and to my left were the doors. I could see out of the balcony that it was daytime. I looked down at myself and I'm wearing some kind of a nightie. That's when the doors opened up and a girl came in. She looked about 17, with brown hair and green eyes. When she saw me she smiled.

"I'm glad your alright my lady. I'm Priska and I'm your servant." She told me as she came closer to the bed. I was a little stunned. I don't know if it was the servant part or the my lady part.

"Umm Hi Priska.. I'm Rachel its nice to meet you ,and you really don't have to call me lady. Just call me Rachel." I said when I finally found my voice. Priska gave me a funny look, before nodding. "Umm Priska, where am I, and how did I get here." I asked a little confused.

"You're at the Palace of course. I'm not sure if its true, but I heard that the Prince was out riding at found you. He brought you here, he even carried you." She said in a gossiping tone. I mentally laughed, even in ancient times they gossiped about silly things.

"The prince. You mean Paris?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No Prince Hector." Priska said with a smile. I smiled and nodded. "Well, my lady.. I mean Rachel. King Priam has requested your presence." She added on, and gestured for me to get out of the bed. Which I did. Then she proceeded to strip me.

"You know Priska, I'm quite capable of undressing myself." I said after she was done. She only nodded then she proceeded to dress me. While I could undress my self, I probably couldn't dress my self. She wrapped me up with length of cloth, and when she was done it turned out to be a dress. It was white and it fell to the floor. The dress had a plunging neck line and gold clasps at my shoulders that held the dress on my body. She then wrapped another piece of cloth that went around my right shoulder and across my chest, then around my back. This cloth was blue, the same color blue as my ring.

Then Priska led me to a seat, and helped me put on gold sandals. She left my hair down, and put a gold clip in it. She put on a gold necklace and matching earrings. She put this coal stuff around my eyes, and told me I was ready. I nodded, and tried to calm my racing heart. She led me out of the room and I followed her through the labyrinth of halls. Some of it was familiar, from the tour, but it was different. Here the palace seemed more alive, not just with activity but the overall spirit. It was amazing. We passed several people on the way there, and they all gave me curious glances. I just looked ahead shyly. Then we stopped in front of two doors, with guards on either side. I sucked in my breath.

"I'll see you when you get done Rachel." Priska said. I jerked my head to look at her.

"Your not coming in with me?" I asked pitifully, eyes wide. She looked at me and smiled.

"You'll be fine. You can do this." She told me encouragingly. I smiled weakly as the guards opened the doors. The smiled slid off of my face when I stepped inside the room, and the door shut behind me. It was a huge room, the ceiling was so high. The room was filled with people on both sides of me. In front of me a straight path to a slightly raised throne. King Priam was in the highest throne, Queen Hecuba sat beside him. On the other side of Priam was the man that killed the Greek in my dream. He had dark brown hair, and a beard. His eyes were dark and striking. Beside this man was a women. She's very pretty, with brown hair and tan skin. On the other side of Hecuba was another man, but he looked younger, and less strong than the other man. This man was also in my dream, he was the one fighting ,but lost. He had the same brown hair as the other man, and the same eyes, but that's about the only thing the two men shared. To this mans left there was another women. She had dark hair, almost black, and green eyes. Her gaze ripped through me, and it made me uncomfortable.

I began walking towards the thrones, every ones eyes were on me. The room got significantly quieter. I stopped in front of the thrones and was unsure on what to do. Should I bow? Curtsy? I've never met royalty before. I decided on curtsying and I did it as gracefully as I could. When I finished my curtsey the King smiled at me.

"Thank the Gods your alright child. Welcome to Troy. I'm King Priam and this is my wife Hecuba. This is our son, Prince Hector and his wife Andromache." He told me indicating the man and women to his right. I nodded to both of them. "This is my other son Prince Paris, and my daughter Cassandra." He introduced me to the other two people. "What your name child?" He asked. I smiled back.

"My name is Rachel, and I would like to say thank you for your hospitality." I told Priam before turning to Hector. "I heard that you were the one that found me, and brought me here. If that's true then, thank you very much. I owe you one." I told him.

"It was I that found you, and I was only doing my duty." Hector told me, I nodded.

"Rachel is a very unusual name, and I don't recognize your accent. Where are you from?" Cassandra asked me, practically glaring at me. I was at a lost. I mean what do I say? Well, I didn't have to worry about it because Hecuba came to my rescue.

"Cassandra, Rachel is clearly shocked by her predicament and probably needs more rest. She doesn't need to be bombarded by questions." The Queen told her daughter, then she turned to me with a brilliant smile. "Why don't you join us for dinner? Then you can retell your whole tale over dinner." She said happily.

"That's an excellent idea my dear!" Priam told his wife. "Go get some more rest Rachel, and we'll see you at dinner." He said dismissing me. I nodded and turned around and walked out. I felt some ones eyes burn into my back, I turn thinking it would be Cassandra but it was Prince Hector. Our eyes locked and I had to tear my eyes away from his. Something about his eyes haunted me. I shook my head. Priska led me back down the maze of hallways, but I wasn't really paying attention. One question preoccupied my mind.

What in the hell am I going to tell these people?

A.N- So there's chapter two. How did you like it? Rachel is the main character in this story, but Sydney and Alexandria are big players in this too, so yeahh.. The chapters will get longer. Its just school back in session and I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things. Hey did anyone feel that earthquake on the east coast? I live in North Carolina and it shook the building I was in pretty good.. lol.. Well thanks for reading and be sure to review :D


	3. Chapter 3

A.N- Hey everyone thanks for all of the views and story alerts but pretty please review :) Its nice to hear what i'm doing right or wrong.. i just want you guys to enjoy the story and I need you guy's feed back for that to happen so REVIEW!

Rachel's POV

It had been hours since I had met the royal family. After Priska led me back to my room, she told me she'd be back to dress me. Then she left me cooped up in this boring room. I was seriously so bored that I could have died. My boredom, and my overwhelming curiosity got the best of me, and I decide to go explore. I slipped on my sandal's and headed out the door.

I wondered the never ending hallways. I encountered several people, but I think they were all servants, because they refused to look me in the eye. I didn't like that very much. Well about ten minutes after I had let my room, I stumbled onto the courtyard/garden. It was a huge garden, with a huge stone fountain in the middle of the courtyard. There were benches scattered all around the place, and the flowers were amazing. I went around smelling all of them. Then I picked out a nice little bench out in the sun, took of my shoulder wrap thingy, and just sat basking in the sun.

My eyes were closed and I wasn't really paying any attention, soI didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind me. I did however hear the person clear their throat. I jumped at the sound, and then whirled around to see Paris standing there. He had an amused look on his face, whilst I held a hand to my heart. I was trying to slow down my racing heart.

"Your scared me my lord." I told him as formally as I possibly could.

"I'm sorry to have startled you, but I couldn't help but to notice a beautiful lady sitting in my garden." He told me. I jumped up and started to gather my wrap. I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Oh I'm sorry.. I didn't know it was your garden. I'll leave." I said before turning around and walking away.

"Wait!" He said running up behind me. I stopped and turned around. He gave me a charming smile. "I didn't mean to scare you off. You can stay... if you want to that is." He told me. I nodded, and smiled.

"I am sorry my lord. I didn't know this was your garden, but I have to say its a very beautiful." I told him shyly. I didn't do so well with new people. I'm the type of person thats really quiet when you first meet them, but once you get to know me you'll be begging me to shut up.

"Thank you for your compliment." He said quietly still smiling at me. I was about to say something but Priska came out of no where and whisked me away to get dressed for dinner. I didn't see why though. Dinner was still so far away, and it doesn't take that long to get dressed right?

WRONG!

Sydney's POV

I never faint. I mean NEVER, but this time I'll give myself slack. How many people meet a greek god? Not many I imagine, but anyway thats not the point. The point is I'm awake now and I'm to afraid to open my eyes. I didn't know what I was going to see. I finally worked up the courage to open my eyes. I found myself looking into these beautiful pale blue eyes. No matter how beautiful the persons eyes were it still surprised the heck out of me. I end up screaming and rolling onto the floor. I hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Damn!" I cursed under my breath.

"Are you alright?" I heard a male voice say above me. I pushed myself upwards into sitting position.

"I was until you scared the shit outta me!" I exclaimed, glaring at the handsome young man who stood before me. The man had shoulder length blonde hair, and a very handsome face. He was tall a muscular, but not too muscular.

"I'm sorry." The man said sheepishly. I nodded, and hopped back on the bed. I was wearing some sort of nightie and the man was wearing a dress type thing.

"So who are you and where am I?" I asked calmly trying my best not to freak out.

"My name is Patroclus and we're at my cousins home." The man told me.

"I'm Sydney, and exactly who is your cousin?" I asked.

"He's the great warrior Achilles leader of the Myrmidons." Patroclus told me, my eyes widened. Did this mean I was really back in time? If I was where the hell was I, and where are Alexandria and Rachel?

"How did I get here, and were there others." I asked anxiously, scared that Alex and I were separated.

"We found another women and a child. They're in the next room, still asleep. You were on the beach. Washed up." He reassured me. I nodded, knowing that my family was safe it calmed my nerves. "Well you should get some rest." He said walking out of the room, leaving me completely dumbstruck.

Meanwhile with Rachel...

It had taken Priska two and half hours to get me ready for this dinner. After we left the prince, she led me to a bathing area. It was basically a big pool. I was glad to get a bath, but it was very uncomfortable washing in front of another person. Then she brushed and dried my hair. She dressed me int this white dress that turned into a light blue color at the bottom. The dress showed cleavages and there were gold bands wrapping around my chest at the bottom of my bust. Like the dress I wore this earlier, two gold clasps holding the dress up at my shoulders, but this time there is extra fabric that trailed from the clasp down my back. The dress was tight on my bust, but flowed a little from my bust line down. It was a very beautiful dress.

Priska arranged my hair into a complicated bun. She then proceeded to put a gold headband on me. She put coal around my eyes and gold chandelier earrings. Plus this gorgeous gold necklace. She put gold sandals on my feet and she tried to take away my ring but I told her that she was leaving it on. She obeyed, her servant attitude taking over.

After that she led me back down the complicated labyrinth and finally to a set doors. She gave me a quick smile and hurried off. I put on my best smile, and thats when the guards open the doors.

I looked in amazement at the grand dining hall. A long table stood in the middle of the room. It stretched very far into the far end of the room. It was surrounded by 20 or so men, the council members I think. At the head of the table was the King, to his right Prince Hector, and next to him Prince Paris. To the Kings left sat Queen Hecuba and next to her was Cassandra. Next to Cassandra sat was an empty seat next Paris, I guess thats where I'm sitting. Everyone was standing up and looking at me. It was a strange feeling, and I didn't like being the center of attention. The King turned and smiled at me.

"Rachel, its so good to see you again. Come here child. Let me get a better look at you." Priam told me, gesturing for me to come closer. I hesitantly walked forward, and stopped right in front of him. "You look stunning. This is Rachel and she is an honored guest. She is to be treated with the upmost respect." He told the crowd of people. They all nodded in approval. "We saved you a seat next to Paris.." He told me motioning to the empty spot next to Paris. I smiled and made my way over to the empty seat.

Paris offered me his hand to help me over the long wooden bench that everyone was sitting on. I took it with a small smile and stepped over, being careful not to rip my dress. Everyone's eyes were glued to me as I sat. I tried to keep the smile on my face, but I found it hard to do with my heart rate elevated.

"I'm so glad you could join us for dinner." Andromache told me with a smile.

"I"m glad you invited me." I answered back, glad that she seemed nice. I chatted quietly with Andromache for a few more minutes, until the servants brought out droves of food. I hadn't eaten for a whole day and a half now, and my mouth watered at the sight and smell. They sat a golden plate in front of me. There were some type of fish on it, and some green veggies. Another servant filled up my goblet with red wine. I looked around not knowing what to do. Everyone was looking at the king, so I turned my head to look at him too. Priam carefully began eating, and then everyone else followed in. I began to eat quietly, not joining in to any of the conversations around me.

"So Rachel, now that you are rested, why don't you tell us your story." Cassandra's cold voice rang out across the giant room. She said it loud enough so that the whole table stopped and looked at me. I swallowed nervously, and opened my mouth to say something, but my voice wasn't cooperating. I sat there blubbering like an idiot for a few seconds before Pairs came to my rescue.

"She's obviously still traumatized from her experience, and not in any state to regal her tale." Paris said firmly. I jumped slightly when I felt someone take my hand under the table. I shifted my eyes over to Paris, and immediately knew it was his hand.

"Let the girl speak for herself Paris." Cassandra hissed at Paris, while glaring at him. Paris glanced down at me for a moment, and gave me a quick squeeze.

"I can tell you about my past, if you would like me to." I said quietly averting my eyes from Cassandra's dark stare.

"I think we would all like to hear about your origins." I heard Hecuba say to me with a motherly smile. I nodded.

"Well, I come from a very far away place. A place you probably haven't hear of." I started off. "My people have never traveled this far before. Thats why you don't recognize my accent." I turned to Cassandra.

"So your country is very primitive?" Hector's deep voice said from beside Paris.

"Oh no. My country is very advanced. I'm from the United States of America. I'm an American." I explained, looking at all of the curious faces that surrounded me. "My country is far west from here. No one from here has ever traveled there before."

"So how did you end up here?" Cassandra asked. I thought for a moment.

"My father and I left." I said quietly, testing my acting skills out. I looked down at my plate.

"Why would you leave your home?" Paris asked beside me.

"There is a great civil war in my country. The old king died and his son took over, but then he died very suddenly and unexpectedly. He had no heir, so their was no one to take over for him. Rich lords from throughout the lands, thought they should be king. They're greediness plunged my country into a great war. Brothers fought Brothers, and wives and children lay dead in the wake of it all. My own house was raided, and my mother was killed. A long with my siblings. I escaped thinking my father was dead. I wandered the wilderness for days, and then my father found me. He told me he had bought a ship and we headed for the ocean. We set sail a week later. We had been sailing for months, and we ran out of food. Thats when the storm came. A great storm with huge waves and blinding wind. Our boat was destroyed and we were swept away. My father drowned, but I wouldn't give up. I kept going and saw the lights from the city. I collapsed on the beach, and you guys know the rest." I told my made up story, trying to sound convincing.

The whole table was quiet. You could hear a pin drop from the next room. Thats how quiet it was.

"I am so sorry for you loss." Priam said quietly. I nodded still looking at my plate.

"Its alright. The Gods must have reasons for bringing me here. Please do not feel sorry for me." I told everyone at the table, finally looking up from my plate.

"Well I think we should be happy that you survived such an ordeal." Andromache told me with kind eyes. I smiled at the kind princess.

"Thank you for your kind words, and this great meal, but I'm suddenly lost my appetite. Would you please excuse me?" I said standing up swiftly, stumbling over the bench, before quickly walking out of the dinning hall. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I had no idea why. Maybe it had just hit me how much trouble I'm really in, or knowing I could possibly never see my family or home again. All of these emotions over came me, and I found my self running blindly through the palace.

I finally stopped. I pushed myself against the wall before sliding down. I was half in the shadows half out, in crouching position crying my eyes out. I didn't know how long I was there, but the tears just keep coming. I know I'm acting like a blubbering fool, but I can't help it. Thats when I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I scooted further in the shadows, and tried to wipe the wetness off my face.

I was quite surprised to see Hector walking down he hallway, frantically searching for something. I held my breath hoping he wouldn't find me in such a state, but of course I'm not that lucky. His eyes landed on me, and relief flooded his handsome face. I met his eyes, and quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry Prince Hector for my rudeness. I must seem terribly ungrateful to you and your family." I said hurriedly.

"You do not need to be sorry. We must have brought back some bad memories, and for that I'm sorry. No one blames you for leaving, and even if they did I would set them straight." He said soothingly. "Now let get you back to your room." I nodded feebly, and looked down at the ground. I felt Hectors rough hand take mine, and began pulling me down the hallways.

Hectors huge hand engulfed mine, and his hands shown a life of work. Which was surprising since he is a prince and all. After a few minutes, we stopped at my door. He let go of my hand. I turned to face him.

"Thank you, my lord" I curtsied, and turned, then opened the door a little bit. I heard Hector walk away. A question burned in the back of my mind, and I knew I had to ask. Improper or not. "Prince Hector? Why did you come looking for me?" I asked softly. The footsteps stopped. I turned my head to look at him. He was still faced the other way.

"Because Rachel when I found you on the beach and took you in, you became my responsibility. I will not allow you to be uncomfortable while your under my care. If you ever need anything, you come to me." He told me with a firm voice.

"Yes my lord." I acknowledged his words. I was half way in the door when I heard Hectors deep voice ring out.

"Goodnight Rachel."

A.N- So How'd you like it? So now you know who's where and now comes all the drama! lol So review and tell me who the sisters should end up with.. Now I should update sooner, but with school back in session its going to be harder, but I'll figure it out. Thanks for reading and be sure to review :D


	4. Chapter 4

A.N- Sorry for not updating, but school has been hectic. All A.P classes are way harder than I originally thought lol.. but today the 10th graders had to take this test So thanks for reading and be sure to review :))

Don'..Me- I hope you want more lol.. Yeah I did at first but I did it to make sure you guys, as the audience, see both sides of the Trojan war. So I decided to make all three go back in time, but Sydney is more of a filler. This is Rachel's story. The Greeks are still in Greece and this is before Paris steals Helen away. About 2 to 4 years before the Trojan war. I'm basing this more off of the movie, but there will be more elements of the actual story than the movie did. So I hope that answered your questions :D

Sydney's POV

This is really strange I thought to myself as I sat in bed. It was very late at night, but since I didn't have a watch I couldn't tell what time it was. Patroclus has shown me this weird old sun dial but I don't know how to work it. We've been here in ancient Greece for about 2 weeks now, and it sucks. I miss my cell phone and my tv. I miss all things modern. Alex woke up about 3 hours after I did. She didn't take the news as good as I did. She fainted twice. I laughed my ass off. Scarlett is taking it well. Her and Patroclus get along great.

We've been here about 2 weeks, and I haven't seen anyone other than Patroclus and the servants. Its annoying. I miss Rachel, because Alex just isn't as fun as Rachel. I wonder where she is?

Meanwhile with Rachel...

I can't say I've hated it here, but Paris has kept me entertained enough. I always imagined Paris as vain and selfish. He is both those things but he has good side to him. He is kind and sweet when he wants to be. He keeps me entertained during the day. Andromache has been my female company.

Andromache knows what its like to be an outsider here. She told me when she first came here, she was an outsider and no one would talk to her either. Cassandra has been the biggest bitch on the planet, and I don't know why. I mean I get that she can see the future, but wouldn't that mean she'd see me saving her country? She just confuses me.

Priam and Hecuba have been very good hosts when I see them. Hector has been polite, but he's mostly quite and I always catch him looking at me. He's very broody when I'm around him. Andromache tells me he's like that because he doesn't know me, and isn't completely sure of me, but I have a feeling thats not it.

Right now I'm so bored. Its really early in the morning and no one is doing anything yet. So its boring. I'm just waiting for the day when they kick me out. Even now I feel like I'm over staying my welcome.

"Rachel are you going to breakfast?" Paris voice rings out in my empty room. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"You are really good at sneaking up on me." I said glaring at him. He smirked.

"I don't mean to startle you." Paris said jokingly. "So are you going to breakfast or not?" He continued.

"I am. Why do you ask?" I said confused.

"Breakfast started five minutes ago." He told me. My eyes widened.

"No it hasn't! I don't understand. I read this friggin sun dial thing just like you told me too! I still got it wrong." I exclaimed frustrated. I glared at the sun dial sitting near the balcony.

"Don't worry about it. We can be late. I'm a prince you know." He said pompously. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah. You won't let me forget." I said teasingly. He smirked.

"Well lets go." He motioned for me to come. I nodded and got up and followed him into the hallway. We arrived at the dining hall about five minutes later. The guards opened the door for us when we got to the door. As soon as we walked in the door all eyes were on us. I still wasn't used to being stared out so my face flushed. Paris just smirked and grabbed my hand and pulled us to are regular seats. He sat to the left of Priam and I sat beside him and in front of Andromache. She smiled at me.

"How nice of you two to join us." Priam told us with a mischievous grin on his face.

"It was my fault. I lost track of time." I quickly said while picking some fruit to eat.

"Thats alright my dear. I'm just glad you could join us on the beautiful morning. We must give thanks to Apollo for such a splendid morning." Priam said bowing his head almost as if he was in prayer.

"We must also give thanks to Aphrodite for bringing such an amazing beautiful women into our lives." Paris said teasing me. I smiled as I felt my face heat up.

"Paris." I said elbowing him playfully.

"Rachel." He copied me and tickled my side. I jumped and giggled as I tried to push his hand away.

"Paris stop it!" I say sternly to him while trying to keep a straight face. He stopped and I straighten myself up before looking up. Everyone was looking at us. I felt my face heat up again. Then I catch Hectors eyes, and my smile disappeared. He wasn't smiling like everyone else, he had this hard look on his face like he was trying to hold something back. His eyes were dark, darker than what they usually were. They looked angry, but I must be seeing things. I shake my head and go back to eating. Everyone goes back to their conversations.

"I was wondering Rachel if you would allow us to throw a party in your honor." Priam's voice rang out again. My head shot up.

"Well why would you want to have a party for me?" I asked confused.

"My dear you have become a part of our family in this short time. I would like to take you on as my ward. That means you being introduced properly to Trojan society." Priam said to head shot up and I find he whole table was smiling. Even Hector was smiling and I have to admit his smile is very nice. Cassandra isn't though, she has this nasty glare on her face. I thought about the implications of being King Priam's ward. I would be close to the Royal family, which would be helpful when the greeks invade, but had I really made that big of an impression on the family?

"If your sure thats what you want your majesty, I will gladly except such an honor." I say shakily.

"Wonderful we'll start preparing immediately!" Hecuba said excitedly while clapping her hands together. I smiled as the chatter started back up. The rest of breakfast went by quickly. Everyone left soon after that.

I was walking back to my room with Priska when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a empty room. I yelped in surprised. I look and find Cassandra glaring at me. I frown.

"What do you want?" I ask her. She sneered at me.

"I know who you are! I know why your here." She told me. I almost gasped in surprise, but I held my face steady.

"I'm here because the Gods led me here." I tell her shakily. It wasn't a lie, a god did lead me here.

"No you were sent here to complicate things! I won't let you take us down with you!" She yelled at me. I flinched at her harsh words.

"I don't know what your talking about!" I tell her. She was about to retort but someone else said something first.

"Cassandra step away from Rachel now!" Hector told her. Her eyes widened and she backed up.

"Stay out of this Hector." She whispered. "I'm trying to save your life while I still can." She continued on.

"I will not stay out of it. Now go to your bedchambers!" He told her sternly. She glared at me one last time then stormed out of the room. I sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what she was talking about." I told him. He nodded and put his hand on my arm.

"I understand. Cassandra has always been a little off." He explained to me. I just nodded and tried to walk away but Hector blocked my way. I looked up at him confused.

"Since you are to be my fathers ward you should know your new home. If you would like I can give you a tour of Troy." He told me a hopeful look in his eyes. I thought for a moment and decided it would be a good idea.

"That would be great Hector. Thank you." I tell him.

"Tomorrow then." He said. I nodded in agreement. I watched as he walked off.

A.N- sorry its so short but I have exams next week soo :D Thanks for reading and please review :D


	5. The feast!

A.N- Okay so Please review and tell me what you think :)

Sydney's POV

"Sydney wake up right now!" Alex hissed in my ear. I hate it when she does that. I heard Scarlet giggle.I smiled and opened my eyes. There was Alex standing over me this glare on her face. Then there was Scarlet looking cute and adorable like always.

"What do you want?" I asked grumbling.

"He's here!" She told me going over to my wardrobe and picking up a dress.

"Who's here?" I wondered out loud.

"Achilles is here!" She yelled at me. That woke me up. One of the greatest hero's is here, and we're going to get to meet him.

"Oh, that's right!" I jumped up and quickly got dressed. We all got dressed in quite a hurry. We hurried out into the receiving hall when we were done. We found Patroclus waiting for us.

"Good morning. My cousin is finally back!" He told us excitedly with a big smile. My heart jumped and I got butterflies when I saw his smile. What was that? I was about to say something when we heard the doors open.

We are about to meet one of the most famous warriors in all of history.. Hopefully he likes me.

Rachel's POV

"Priska! Will you please help me pick out a dress for riding?" I yelled out for Priska. I have no idea what a proper riding dress looked like. Priska came hurrying in. She quickly took out a dress. It looked like all of the others, but when she put it on me I could tell the fabric was a bit tougher than my other dresses. She then put my hair up in a conservative style and put coal around my eyes. She put special shoes on me. They were sturdy. Then she wrapped a cloak around my shoulders.

"Thank you." I tell her when she's done. She nodded.

"Follow me to the stables." She told me. I followed her out the room. We went to a part of the palace that I've never been to before. It wasn't as pretty as the rest of the palace. This is where all of the work got done. She led me outside into the Turkish sun. Flashes of that morning came back to me. My sisters and Scarlet. My heart began to ache. I shook my head. Stay focused and I can get back to that.

We entered the stables a minute later. It looked like a regular stable ,but more ancient. All of the saddles were way different than from the future. Hector was in the middle of the stables with a dark brown horse. He was saddling it.

"Thank you Priska." I tell Priska as she turns to leave. She nods. I turn back to Hector. He looks up and smiles.

"Rachel, good morning." He tells me with a small smile. I smile back.

"Good morning Hector. How are you this morning?" I ask him.

"I am well. This is Aeton." He said introducing the horse. I came up beside Hector and touched the horses neck and then his face.

"He's beautiful." I say quietly. I see Hector smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Well he's yours to ride." He tells me. I look over at him as my smile widens.

"Really?" I ask. He just nodded in response.

"Which one are you riding?" I asked looking around. The stable was huge, there had to be hundreds of horses here. Then a stable boy brought in a gorgeous white horse.

"I'll be riding Apollon. He's one of my favorites. I trained him since he was a colt." Hector told me a happy glint in his eyes. I smile and nod.

"Well lets see if I can ride this thing." I say out loud as I mount the horse. I'm able to get onto it without falling off.. I haven't been on a horse in years, but I remember the basics. I sat astride not able to do it side saddle. Hector didn't say anything as he mounted Apollon.

"We'll be riding outside of the palace walls. There won't be any guards and if something should happen you ride and don't look back. Come here and get help but don't you stick around." He told me being completely serious. I just nodded. If something were to happened I know I wouldn't run but I'm not about to tell him that.

"Shall we?" He said casting a hand towards the door.

"Yes!" I replied excitedly. I followed him out the door and into the heat. We were still inside the castle walls, but we soon neared a huge gate. Hector ordered the gates to be opened, and I watched in awe as they were opened.

On the other side of the massive gates the city was buzzing with activity. It was truly amazing. This is the first time I had ever seen the city in this time, and it was really different than the ruins I walked through. We started riding into the streets and immediately the people recognized Hector. They began cheering and falling to their knees bowing in respect to him. I didn't know one person could inspire so much loyalty.

We rode for a few minutes and we came to this big open square. There were vendors lining the streets and people were thronged all about. Hector came to a stop at the entrance of the square. I came up beside him.

"This is the city's main market. Today is market day. People from all over the city and the towns around us come here to sell their goods." he explained what was going on. I nodded remembering the tour guide telling us the same thing. This time the city was so alive. It made me want to save it even more.

Then we rode on through the crowds. The people recognized him and praised him. He must ride out in the city like this a lot for the people to know him.

"Do you ride out in the city like this a lot my lord?" I ask him. He turns to look at me.

"I do. I think its important for the people to see me. To see and hope." He tells me in his gruff voice.

"Well I think you're a great prince and you'll be an even better king." I tell him smiling. He looked over at me with this look on his face. He looked sort of bewildered. He quickly snapped out of it.

"Thank you." he replied politely. I just nod in reply. We rode on in the streets and finally we came to the massive gates that lead to the beach. They were open since it was day time and we stood there looking at it.

"This gate has protected this city for as long as it has stood. No enemy has ever broken through our walls, and I pray to the gods that I never live to see the day they do." He said proudly. He won't live to see the Greeks get in, I thought to myself. I didn't say anything.

"Shall we continue?" Hector asks looking at me. I nod quietly. We go out onto the sandy floor and I can't see the ocean yet, but we continued on and I start remember walking here the first time with my sisters. Then we came onto the beach and I could see the ocean. It was so beautiful.

"The view is gorgeous." I tell him. He turns to me and smiles.

"Yes it is." he replies. He suddenly gets of his horse and he comes over and lifts me off mine. He sets me gingerly on the ground.

"Lets walk for a little while" Hector suggested. We led our horses down the beach. Memories from my arrival started to flood my senses. I could taste the salt in my mouth and I could feel the rough sand on my skin. I shuddered.  
>"Are you cold?" Hector asked with a concerned look on his face. I shake my head no.<p>

"No.. just some memories coming back, and they're not completely pleasant." I say.

"Memories of the night you came here?" He questioned. I nodded. Then I remember how he was the one that found me.

"What were you doing out here? I mean that night?" I asked him wondering what he was doing out here so late at night.

"I was riding. I had important things to think about." He said looking distant.

"You don't sound like you liked these important things." I say carefully. He shook his head no.

"No. Thats not it. I wasn't ready... I'm still not ready." He said exasperated. I stared at him in shock. Where was the Hector that I know? The shock eventually wore off.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about but I know whatever it is you can do it." I say smiling a him. He gives a weak smile back and we start back walking on the beach.

"It seems my family has taken quite a liking to you Rachel. Especially Paris and Andromache." He told me. I nodded.

"I like your family. Your father is a good man and your brother although he has his short comings, is too. I had two sisters of my own once and I miss them very much. Andromache is quickly becoming my sister." I tell him. He nods getting this far off look on his face.

"What about you? Have I met your expectations?" I said jokingly. He gave me this halfhearted smile. He's obviously distracted by something. I wasn't the only one reliving memories.

"You have past them." He told me. I smiled but not really a whole one.

"Thats good." I told him. We continued walking. We walked in silence for a long time after that. Something was bothering Hector and I didn't know how to help him.

Then all of a sudden out of no where we heard a yell and a man jumped on Hectors back. I yelped and watched as Hector battled the man. Hector wrestled him to the ground, but then the man threw sand in Hectors eyes. I had to do something. I tried jumping on the man but he brought his elbow back and he hit my ribs hard. I fell back to the ground. I looked around for anything I could use as a weapon. The man was on top of Hector by now, his hands around Hectors throat. I found a rock and picked it up, I ran up and bashed the man's head with the rock. He fell to the ground unconscious.

I fell to my knee's in front of Hector. He sat up slowly bewildered his face bloody and hand marks around his neck.

"Are you alright?" Hector asked me frantically.

"I'm fine its you that got hurt." I said bringing me hand up to his face gingerly touching the cut on his cheek. He winced and I brought my hand down.

"I told you if anything happened, run away." He said looking at me hard.

"And watch him hurt or kill you? I don't think so. Of course I'm going to help." I told him explaining my actions. We just looked at each other for a while. My heart started to race as his dark eyes bored into mine.

Then he looked over at his attacker. Hector ran back to our horses and came back with some rope then he tied him up. I was still on my knee's, just in shock of what happened. Hector came over to me and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me stand up. I winced and grabbed my side as a sharp pain shot through my ribs. He must have hit my ribs harder than I thought. Hector looked at me with concern.

"Whats wrong?" Hector asked me. He grabbed my arm. I looked up at him.

"When I jumped on the mans back he hit me in my side with his elbow. I didn't feel it until I stood up just now." I explained. He nodded and then he did something totally unexpected. He picked me up. He held me bridal style and started to carry me back to our horses. I yelped in surprise.

"I can walk you know." I told him. He just nodded.

"I know." He said looking down at me his brown eyes tearing right through me. I had to bite back a blush. I broke his gaze. Thats when I noticed how big his arms were and how hard his chest was. I had to bite back another blush.

When we got back to the horses he put me on his. I was confused. He tied my horse to the back of his and he got on behind me.

"I can ride my horse too." I told him. I felt him nod. We began to ride back to the city. When we got to the gates he told the guards what happened and where they could find the man. Then we entered the city. All eyes were glued on us. I tried to ignore it.

"So does that happen often?" I asked curiously.

"No, most of the people agree with what we are doing with the kingdom but there will always be people who are unhappy with us." Hector said almost sadly.

"I can understand that." I said thinking of my parents and Alex. We kept on riding until we got to the palace. Every move made my side hurt. When we got into the stables he jumped off the horse and the stableboy took the horse. Hector picked me up and carried me into the palace. We passed Priska.

"My lady!" She cried out as she ran to me.

"I'm okay." I tried to reassure her.

"Go, run tell the healer to come to Lady Rachel's room." Hector ordered Priska. She ran off.

"That really isn't necessary. You need more treatment that I do." I protested. When we got to my room he opened the door and walked over to the bed. He gently laid me down on the bed. I tried to sit up but a sharp pain shot through my side. I winced and laid back down. Hector stood over me waiting in silence.

"Well I guess we're even now." I said jokingly.

"What?" He looked down at me with a bewildered expression.

"You saved my life and now I've saved yours. I don't owe you anymore." I explained the joke. He just nodded. He had this far away look on his face. He was distracted again. Thats when Paris came running in.

"Rachel are you alright?" Paris asked very concerned. He sat on the side of my bed and took hold of my hand.

"I'm fine Paris really. Hector is the one that needs to be checked out." I said giving him a small smile. Then the healer came in. He told the boys to leave. Then he checked my side.

"You have bruised ribs my lady. Just rest and they should heal quickly." He told me and walked out. Hector and Paris came in. Hector's face had been treated.

"What did the healer say?" Paris asked anxiously.

"Just bruised ribs. He said I should be fine in no time." I told them both, giving them a reassuring smile.

"Thats great! That means you should be able to go to the feast tomorrow." Paris said happily.

"Well I am the guest of honor." I said jokingly. Paris smiled at me.

"Speaking of the party, it would be my honor to escort you. If you would have me?" Paris said taking my hand. I smiled.

"Of course I'll have you. You can escort me to the feast." I said squeezing his hand.

"We should let Rachel rest Paris." Hector told Paris. I looked up at Hector and his eyes were darker than usually. His face was stoic. I almost frowned. Paris nodded and kissed my hand goodbye. Hector held the door for Paris, then he turned back to me. Hectors dark eyes ripped through me once again. My heart beats faster and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Its like he can see into my very soul.

"Thank you for saving my life." He said quietly. Then he was gone and I was left alone with my very confusing thoughts.

Meanwhile across the sea...

"Patroclus are you sure your cousin is okay with us staying here?" I asked him as we sat in one of the many gardens. He looked over and nodded.

"Of course he is." Patroclus tried to reassure me but it wasn't working. When Achilles saw us he just got this look on his face. He pulled Patroclus into another room and I just know they were arguing about us. Then they came out and Achilles just nodded at us and went up stairs.

"If you say so." I tell Patroclus smiling. He smiles back and those damn butterflies are back. I look away. I thought about telling Achilles about his only weakness but I decided not too. If we're trying to help Rachel save Troy then we need to give the Trojans every advantage possible. I looked over at Patroclus again and sighed. If I wanted to help Rachel then I shouldn't like the enemy as much as I do.

The next day in Troy...

The palace was buzzing with life as the feast grew near. After this I'll basically be a princess of Troy and I don't know how I feel about that yet. Its every little girls dream come true but not mine. I always dreamed of being an astronaut or the first female president.

"You look beautiful in that dress Rachel." Andromache said as she looked me over. I was trying on the dress I was wearing tonight. It was ocean blue on top but as you got toward the bottom it turned white. I had shoulder cloth that were blue they started at my shoulders and just hung loosely. I had a gold band that went around my waist. The dress showed a little cleavage. I had gold earrings, bracelets, and a necklace. I insisted on keeping my ring. I even had a tiara. I really was a princess.

After the fitting Andromache and I went and ate a late lunch. We were swept away to a different part of the palace early this morning. I haven't seen Hector or Paris since yesterday. I rested all day yesterday and ate in my room. Andromache kept me company. My side feels much better, its still very sore but I have to work through it.

We had fish for lunch and apparently the smell didn't agree with Andromache's stomach because she hurled. I didn't think anything of it. After that Priska and Andromache's servant came to get us. Its time to get ready for the great feast tonight. Yes it will take us that long to get ready.

Priska had me take a bath then she dressed me and put perfume on me. She put coal around my eyes and painted my lips. Then she worked on my hair. She left it down but curled my hair at the bottom. Then she put my crown/tiara on. It was very beautiful. Then she put on my jewelry on. My ring was already on of course. Then came my gold sandals. When I was finally able to look in the mirror I almost didn't recognize my self. I was actually beautiful. All I had to do know is wait on Paris so he could escort me to the dinner hall. It didn't take him that long. We heard a knock on the door and Priska answered it. Paris was on the other side looking great in his clothes.

When he saw me I think his jaw almost dropped. I held back a laugh. He smiled at me and offered me his arm.

"You are beautiful Rachel." He praised my looks. I smiled at him.

"Thank you my lord. You look very handsome." I reply.

"Shall we?" He said jokingly. This time I do laugh.

"Yes we shall." I say playing along with the joke. I waved goodbye to Priska and we were on our way. When we got near the dinning hall we were intercepted by some servants who led us to a side hall where the rest of the royal party was. We were going to be introduced after all the guest have arrived. Andromache looked very beautiful. Hector looked very handsome, but I tried not to think about it. There was a girl there that I had never seen before. Priam and Hecuba walked over to me.

"Aphrodite has truly blessed you Rachel." Hecuba said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm very happy that you agreed to join our family." Priam smiled at me.

"I'm glad you even invited me." I replied. The girl walked over.

"Oh yes. Rachel this is my niece Briseis." Priam introduced the girl. I immediately knew who she was. She's going to get captured by the Greeks and Achilles is going to fall in love with her. I smiled at her.

"Hello, its nice to meet you." I told her politely. She smiled and hugged me. I was surprised at first but I relaxed and hugged back.

"It is so nice to have another girl here!" She exclaimed. I laughed and nodded. She and I talked for a while. I could feel Cassandra's eyes stabbing me from behind. I don't know how to handle her, so for now I'm acting like nothing happened. Then a servant came in and told us it was time.

Priam and Hecuba went first. I could hear the crowd clapping and my heart jumped into my throat. It sounded like there was a lot of people out there. I don't like crowds. I looked over and Hector was looking at me. He nodded at me and Andromache gave me a reassuring smile then they went out. More applause followed. Briseis and Cassandra were next. Since I was the guest of honor we went last.

I was super nervous. My hands started to shake. Paris took my hands into his gently, caressing them. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"You're going to be great Rachel. No need to be nervous." Paris told me. I smiled and nodded. He was about to say something else when the servant came and told us it was our turn. I took a deep breath and smiled as I took Paris's arm. The door opened and we were met with thunderous applause. The dining hall was filled with people. Instead of one long table there were four! If it wasn't for Paris holding me up I probably would have fainted from shock. I don't think I've ever seen this many people together in one place in my whole life and they were cheering for me.

Priam introduced us to the whole crowd and then Priam went and introduced me to all of his friends. There was is head priest and the general of the army. They looked familiar. Then we were seated at the main table, and since I was the guest of honor I was seated on Priam's right, a privilege usually going to the eldest son. Hector sat next to me, Hecuba sat in front of me, next to her was Paris, next to him was Andromache, Cassandra sat next to Hector and Briseis sat next to her. Dinner was served and we ate. We talked and laughed. Toward the end of dinner someone asked about the ride yesterday.

"Well, I have to say Troy is really a beautiful city. I really haven't been outside the palace walls since I've been here so it was great to be able to go out and see what my new home is like. I'm grateful that Prince Hector gave me the opportunity." I said smiling. Hector just nodded.

"I heard you ran into some trouble out on the beach." Someone piped up from in the back. I looked at Hector not knowing how to answer.

"Yes we did. A man attacked me on the beach. I was taken by surprise so he had the upper hand. He probably would have killed if it wasn't for lady Rachel. She saved me." Hector said softly.

"I really didn't do that much." I said.

"She's just being humble." Paris said smiling at me. I smile back.

"We were lucky that you are here then." Cassandra said cryptically. I fake a smile to her because I don't know the true meaning to that. The rest of dinner was a blur, with the exception of Hectors glances. At the very end Priam did get up to speak to the crowd.

"I have a very big announcement to make. I was going to have a feast to announce it but Rachel came here and gave us an occasion. This kingdom will not only be welcoming Princess Rachel but a little prince or princess, for Princess Andromache is with child." Priam's voice rang out in the hall. Everyone clapped and cheered. This explains her sickness at lunch time. I wonder how long she has known. I looked over at Andromache and smiled, but my heart ached for some reason. I turned to congratulate Hector but the look on his face stopped me cold. Instead of looking like the happy father to be, he looked distracted and upset. Did Hector know? Of course he did, so why does he look so sour? After the feast Andromache came up to me and hugged me.

"Congratulations! How long have you've known?" I asked as I hugged her back.

"Thank you. About a month now. I found out before you came and I've been wanting to tell someone other than Hector and Priam, but they wanted me to keep it a secret so it'd be a surprise." She explained. I nodded.

"So when did you tell Hector?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"Actually I think it was the night he found you." She replied. Things started to click in my head. Hector was out there that night because he was thinking about Andromache's pregnancy, but why? You'd think he'd be thrilled to know he was going to have a kid.

After we had said our good nights to our guest, Paris and I said our goodbyes and we started walking back to my room. When we reached my door Paris turns to me and he takes my hands in his.

"Rachel since you've been here I've been up in the clouds and its because of you. You're everything I've been waiting for. You're the one for me." Paris told me sweetly taking the side of my face into his hand. I was shocked and I didn't know what to say. I mean this would be perfect. If Paris was in love with me and never fell in love with Helen then maybe the Trojan war wouldn't even start, but something didn't feel right.

"I don't want you to say anything yet, but I want you to think about what I said." He said before I could say anything else. I'm glad that I didn't have to answer because I honestly I don't know what to say. Thats when he kissed me. He grabbed my waist and put his hand on the back of my neck and kissed me hard. I just stood there. I did put my hands on his chest, but it didn't feel right. He wasn't a bad kisser or anything it just wasn't right.

When he was done he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I went inside my room and was met by Priska.

"How was the feast?" She asked excitedly.

"It was great." I said even though I was kind of shell shocked from what just happened.

"Will you tell me about it?" She asked.

"I'll tell you in the morning, but right now I just want to sleep." I told her. She nodded and helped me undress and dress in my night dress. She helped me into bed and she left to go to bed.

I laid there for hours trying to sleep but I just couldn't. I tossed and I turned and I tried not to think about anything. Finally I got up and got some sandals on and a cloak. I walked into the hall and walked to the gardens. Not Paris's garden because I really didn't want to run into him. I knew there was another one on the other side. When I got there I sat on one of the benches and just tried to think.

Paris falling in love with me might be the best thing that has happened to me saving Troy. If Paris never loves Helen then the war won't happen, but I feel like I'm breaking up Romeo and Juliet or Tristan and Isolde. Paris and Helen are meant to be and nothing I can do will stop them from loving each other. Paris may think he loves me now but the second he sets his eyes on Helen he will know that he didn't. Plus I can't pretend to love someone that I don't. I'll just have to find another way. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Hector gazing at me.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked softly. He nodded and sat beside me.

"And you?" He asked looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"I can't sleep either." I replied turning away from him.

"Whats wrong Rachel?" He said concerned. I looked at him. Its like he can read my mind.

"Its your brother.. He kissed me.. and I don't know how I feel about it." I said deciding I should confide in him. I looked over and Hector's face showed no emotion.

"Do you care for him." He asked me roughly.

"Yes.." I could see him visibly stiffen. "But only as a brother or a close friend." I finished and he relaxed.

"What about you? What's keeping you awake?" I asked him. He looked off to the distance.  
>"My responsibilities... and the things I want but can't have." He looked over at me with those dark eyes and I could feel my cheeks heat up. Good thing it was dark. I looked away but I still could feel his gaze. Did he feel this too?<p>

"Well it sounds like you can't have both." I say leaning back on my hands trying to shake this feeling.

"I can't.. That's whats keeping me awake." He answers as his fingers brushed up against mine. A shock of delight shot right through me. I quickly jerk my hand away. I get up slowly and turn to him.

"Well I think I'm going to try and sleep." I tell him walking away pretending I don't feel the way I do.

-A.N- So I hope you guys like it :D Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. The Fallout

A.N- Thanks for reading and be sure to review!

The next morning came way to fast for my taste. Priska came in to get me ready for breakfast but I sent her away. I didn't want to face Paris right now. I told her to go apologize for my absence and to tell them that I wasn't feeling well. I figured that if I skipped breakfast I wouldn't have to see him until later. The palace is big enough that I could hide away in one part of it and no one would ever find me. Priska came back a little bit later. She tucked me into bed and told me to get some rest. I nodded and tried to go back to sleep. I drifted back to a peaceful slumber.

I had another weird dream. There was this massive battle going on down on the beach near the ocean. I could see Hector fighting his way through. I looked over and I saw this other man in black armor killing people to. Then Hector and this man met. Everyone around them stopped to watch. At first it seemed like they were equally matched, but soon Hector got the upper hand and he sliced into the mans throat. Everyone looked stunned. Then Hector knelt down and pulled the man's helmet off. Everyone gasped, and I just know that its not the man everyone thought it was. He was just a boy. Hector took his sword and plunged in into the boy. Then he turned to another man.

"That's enough for today" Hector said quietly. The other man just nodded.

"Back to the ships!" He yelled then he turned back to Hector and said "That was his cousin." before he walked away. Who was the boy and who's cousin was he? So many questions swirl in my mind. I don't understand any of it. Why was I having these dreams?

I woke to my door being closed. I shot up and looked to see who it was. It was Zeus. He was still in his suit and tie.

"What do you want?" I asked slightly annoyed. He smirked at me.

"We're feeling a little feisty today. I came here to check on you. To make sure you were doing your job." He said getting serious.

"Well I'm doing the best I can here." I say venom in my voice. He moved closer to my bed.

"Well you have the perfect avenue to success. Paris practically throws himself at you and you deny him? You can stop this whole war before it even starts." He bellowed with a big thunderous voice.

"I didn't deny him.. yet.. and besides Paris is going to fall in love with Helen anyway. It won't matter that he thinks he's in love with me or not. The second he see's her then he'll know that I wasn't the real thing." I explain to him. He got this weird glint in his eye.

"Are you sure that's it? That this doesn't have anything to do with Troy's other prince?" He asked mischievously. I tried not to look shocked. I'm pretty sure tha'ts not it but that would make sense.

"No it has nothing to do with him." I defended myself.

"I'm not so sure." He said mocking me. I stood up and tried to be as confident as I possible could.

"I am the savior of Troy. The ring chose me and I will go about saving this city the way I feel is best, and it is not by seducing Paris." I tell him. He smiled.

"There is the savior of Troy I've been hearing about. Well if you're sure you have all this under control then I'll leave you alone." He answered then he was gone. I really do hate that god.

Meanwhile...

"Sydney!" Patroclus called out to me. I turned from the garden. He ran up to me.

"What?" I ask.

"My cousin is leaving again." He answered out of breath from running.

"Well that was quick. What does cousin do?" I asked curiously.

"He fights for Agamemnon. He's a greek king who takes over other nations. Achilles and the Myrmidons fight with them." He explained lively. I nod.

"I'm really happy you're here." Patroclus tells me. I smile.

"Me too." I say quietly. Why does this have to be so damn hard?

In Troy...

After my run in with Zeus I decided I couldn't just stay cooped up in my room forever. I would have to face Paris eventually. So I had Priska dress me just in time for lunch. I headed on over there. Everyone was already seated and Paris had saved me a seat beside him. I silently cursed myself for not getting here earlier.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better Rachel." Priam told me as I sat down. I nodded and smiled not looking at Paris. I could feel Hectors eyes burning into me. I tried not to think about it, but it was hard not to.

The food was brought out and we began to eat. Paris tried to start up conversations with me but thankfully Hector saved me from having to talk to him. I didn't know what to say to Paris. Towards the end of lunch I excused myself. I walked as swiftly as I could away. I heard footsteps behind me and I wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there forever.

"Rachel!" Paris called out for me behind me. I sighed internally as I stopped. I might as well break his heart now opposed to later. I turned to see Paris's concerned face.

"Are you alright? You've been avoiding talking to me all lunch. Whats wrong?" He asked bringing his hand up to cup my face. I back up before he can. A confused look flashed across his face.

"Paris.. what you said last night was sweet but I don't feel the same way." I stumble over my words.

"I don't understand.. I thought that you..." Paris sounded heartbroken. That's when everyone came out of the dinning hall. They stopped to watch.

"Paris I'm so sorry but I care for you like a sister cares for her brother." I try to explain to him. He just looked so sad.

"I don't understand. I love you!" He cried out. That broke my heart a little bit. I look at him sadly.

"You think you do, but Paris there is a girl out there that the Gods picked out for you to be with. You are not meant to be with me." I try and tell him. Then he got angry.

"I don't want anyone else! I just want you! You led me on. You made me fall in love with you!" He yelled. Hot tears slipped down my cheeks. I didn't want to hurt him like this. Then he ran.

"Paris!" I yell after him, but he kept going. I look back on everyone else. Priam looked disappointed. Everyone else looked like they felt bad for us. Hector looked relieved and upset at the same time. After a few seconds of tense silence Andromache comes over to me and puts her arms around me and starts to lead me to her room.

When we got there she laid me down on the bed. She sat down on the bed and I put my head in her lap. Then I cried. I cried hard while Andromache gently brushed my hair.

"Feel better?" She asked after I had cried my last drop. I nod.

"He'll hate me forever now." I say sniffling.

"He'll come around. His pride is just bruised." She said softly trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't really helping.

"Can you go talk to him?" I ask sitting up. Her face softens.

"Of course I will. You stay here and I'll be back." She told me while hugging me. I nod and lay back down. She left and I was alone. I laid there for a few minutes before I sit up and look around. Andromache's room was much bigger than mine. I look over and there was a much bigger balcony than mine. I look over to the left of that and there was as suit of armor. That's when it hit me. This is Hectors room too. I jump off the bed. That's where he sleeps. I think to my self. I walk over to the suit of armor and run my fingers over the rough surface.

"I wonder how many men he's killed in this." I wonder out loud to myself thinking about the dream I had.

"Too many to count." A deep voice says behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turn to find Hector standing there. I didn't even hear him come in!

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. Andromache was helping me after what happened then she went to got talk to Paris." I say the words falling out of my mouth.

"Its alright. I've fought many battles in that suit of armor, and have been saved from death in it." He said quietly coming up behind me. I could feel him behind me even though we weren't touching. My breath stuck in my throat. I tried to mentally shake him off but he was still there in every way possible.

"That must be a terrible burden to carry around." I say very quietly.

"Yes. Have you ever seen a man die in combat?" He asked. I thought about it of course I haven't. Not the real thing.

"No." I reply trying to breathe.

"I hope you never have to. After what you have been through I hope you never see war again. I'll always protect this city and all of its people. That includes you now and I will always protect you." He said getting even closer to me. I could feel his heartbeat. I almost died right there.

"Well now I can sleep at night knowing that." I say trying not to faint. Its getting harder to breathe.

"I'm happy I found you on the beach that night." He said softly. I freeze. I know I have to fight this.

"Me too." The words fall out of my mouth faster than I can catch them. This can't be happening. I turn around and come face to face with him. I could feel his breath on my face. I look up into his dark brown eyes then down to his lips. I know I can't have him but the heart wants what it wants. His fingers traced patterns on the palm of my hands. Then his fingertips traveled up to my arms . His touch sent delightful shocks through my system. I was completely entranced by this man.

"I wonder how your good friend Andromache would feel about this?" I hear Zeus's voice in my head and I snap out of it. I back up, Hectors hands falling to his side.

"I'm sorry." I say as I leave the room. How could this be happening? I mean how can I do this to Andromache. She loves him and Hector his her husband. Not me. For Gods sake she carrying his child. We can never be together, besides I came here to do one thing. Save this city and get home to my real family. I don't have time for this.

If I keep telling myself this maybe I'll start believing it.

Paris's POV

I thought everything was perfect. Before Rachel came into my life I slept around with everything female. I craved love, but couldn't find it. So I filled that hole in my heart with random women. It was terrible, but I kept doing it. I was slowly dying on the inside and my heart earned for my true mate. I knew she was out there somewhere. I could feel her.

Then Hector found Rachel. I remember the night that she came. I was in my garden thinking about my next romantic conquest. When Hector came strolling by with a women in his arms my interest was immediately peaked. I quickly followed after him. Hector wasn't one to fool around with mistresses. He wasn't like me. Hector was a good son, husband, prince and older brother. He wasn't like me at all.

"Who's that? I called out to Hector. He didn't even turn back to look at me.

"I found her on the beach. I think she might be injured. Summon the healer!" He said sternly. I quickly went to go find the healer. When we got back to the guest room Hector was watching over the girl. That's was the first time I got a good look at her. She was soaking wet but she was still beautiful. The most beautiful women I have ever seen.

The healer asked us to leave so he could properly examine her. Hector and I stood at the door waiting for him to finish. Our father came to see what was going on.

"Who is this girl?" He asked Hector.

"I don't know father. I found her out on the beach. It looked like she swam to the shore. I didn't see a ship. I don't think she's Trojan." Hector explained to father.

"She could be Greek." I add in my input. They nod.

"Make sure she's alright then give her some food and water and send her on her way." Father told Hector. He started to walk off.

"Father wait!" Hector called for our father. The king turned.

"What is it my son?" He asked confused.

"I feel like we should keep her here." He told him.

"Keep her here?" Priam asked. Hector nodded.

"I feel like the Gods sent her here for a reason. I feel like she was sent to us." Hector explained. Father thought about if for a moment.

"If you feel the Gods sent her here then we should let her stay, but you must watch over her. She is your responsibility now." Priam told him. "Come with me we have many things we need to discuss." He beckoned Hector to come with him. Hector looked annoyed but went with father anyway. We learned later that Rachel was just exhausted. The healer said that she must have been through a lot. That night I had dreams about her.

The next day when she came into the throne room I knew I was a goner. She was the one for me. She just didn't know it yet. I wanted to hit Cassandra after she was so rude to her, but Mother put her in her place. Then when I saw her in my gardens I just knew that the Gods intended her to be mine.

That night at dinner I saved her a seat beside me. She would be mine. When I saw her in that dress I almost took her right then and there. She truly was beautiful. I was so happy to be able to help her when Cassandra was being mean to her. The second I took a hold of her hand I felt complete. After hearing her tale I wanted to always protect her from such horrible things.

After that night we were inseparable. I showed her around and told her things that made her laugh. For once in my whole life I felt whole. I felt like I had found the place where I belonged and that was by Rachel's side. When Hector took her out riding I was extremely jealous. That should have been me out there with her. I wasn't stupid I could see what was happening, but I didn't want to believe it. I can see it now looking back. The way he looks at her. I'm surprised no one else has noticed it. Its not like they try to hide it. It made me feel sick, but anyway when Rachel came back hurt I wanted to kill Hector for not protecting her. I've never felt so afraid in all of my years. I was so relieved when she was alright.

Yesterday night was going perfectly. Rachel looked beautiful like always and I knew exactly what I wanted to say to her. I said what I wanted to say and I thought it went well, but this morning I was blindsided. Rachel doesn't love me. Have I been so blind all this time? Did my father really raise such a fool? Looking back I can now see what I missed. Rachel doesn't love me because of Hector.

I wonder if Andromache knows whats going on. Andromache and Rachel were like sisters. That just makes it that much worst. Maybe the whole Hector and Rachel thing is just my imagination. I don't know what to think anymore.

Should I tell Andromache or should I just leave it alone?

Rachel's POV

Dinner was so awkward. Paris wasn't there and no one would talk. Andromache tried to start up conversation but we just cut her off. I don't even know why I even came in the first place. I wasn't even hungry. I try not to look at Hector. I know he's looking at me though. I can feel it.

"Menelaus has sent peace envoys. I think we're getting closer to peace with Sparta." Priam said quietly. That's where Helen is.

"I'm thinking of sending you and Paris to Sparta to speak with him in person." Priam turned to Hector.

"I want to be here when the baby comes." Hector tells his father. Priam nods and we all go back to eating. After dinner I walked back to my room alone. I didn't hear the footsteps behind me.

"I know why you don't love me." Paris's voice rung out with the empty hall. I jumped and turned around. Paris was standing there with this sad look on his face.

"What?" I say. He came up closer.

"I know why you don't love me. Its him isn't it." He said pitifully. I frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say trying to hide the truth. He shook his head.

"Of course you don't, but its okay. We both know the truth." He said while he walked by. I watched him go. I hate it when I'm wrong.

A.N- Did you guys like it? Pleasee leave me a review to let me know :D


	7. Bittersweet kisses

A.N- Hey guys Thanks for reading and be sure to review! I know you probably want me to update the day after I post a new chapter and for chapters to be longer, but I just can't do that right now. Not with my work load. I'm doing the best I can :)

3 months later...

Things have been really tense here in the palace. Briseis and Andromache are my only friends here now. Paris won't even look at me, and Hector is even avoiding me. Which I can understand. He has a wife and a child on the way. He can't be distracted by me. Andromache is starting to show. She's so excited. I try to be happy for her, but I resent her for it. The baby is going to chain Hector to her forever, and I don't know why that bothers me so much, but it does. I've turned into such a bad person.

The peace talks with Sparta are going well, and Priam is planning to send Paris and Hector. Everything is going like it suppose to, and the war is creeping closer and closer. I don't know what to do. Zeus hasn't payed me any visits lately thankfully. I'm just waiting for the Greeks to get here so I can win this thing. I've still been having the dreams. I feel like its a premonition. I'm seeing some of the war going on. Which makes sense.

Today I'm just taking a stroll around the palace not having anything else to do. I really miss my sisters and my niece. I think about them most of the time. I wonder what they're doing right now.

Across the Sea...

I couldn't help myself. I know I shouldn't fall in love with the enemy but Patroclus is just so perfect and I'm falling head first. He feels the same way. Alex thinks I'm stupid but I see how she cozies up to Eudorus when he's is really ironic since she's beautiful and he's a little rough, but Achilles and his men come and go. They're usually out conquering another army for Agamemnon. Patroclus is always here though..

I want to go home, but I want to take Patroclus with us.

Meanwhile in Troy...

I'm so miserable. It sucks here. Briseis was going to the temple and Andromache was doing something for Hecuba. So I'm just walking around the huge palace by myself. I came to a balcony that I've never seen. It really was a huge courtyard, with a statue of a God and it looked over the whole city. I leaned on the ledge and sighed.

"Is there something weighing on your mind my child?" I hear Priam say as he comes up beside me. I look over at him and nod.

"It's just that I feel like everything has gone wrong since what happened with Paris." I explain. He nods.

"Do you regret your decision?" He asks seriously. I shake my head no.

"No I don't. I love Paris like a brother." I tell him.

"Then don't feel bad about it. Paris is used to women falling at his feet. He's pouting like a babe. He'll come around eventually." He says then he walks away. A little while after while I get an idea. Maybe I can ride a horse to the beach! Its better than just standing around and pouting. So I headed to the stables. I got lost a couple of times but I eventually found my way there. I was greeted by a stable boy.

"What can I do for you my lady?" He asked politely. I smiled.

"Can you saddle me a horse please. I want to go riding!" I say happily. The boy nodded and went about saddling Aeton for me. I waited patiently off to the side. Thats when I could hear another horse coming in. I look over and it was Hector on Apollon. I quickly turned hoping he didn't see me, but it was too late.

"Rachel what are you doing here? Were you waiting on me?" He asked as he dismounted another stable boy took his horse. Hector came over to me.

"I wasn't waiting for you." I say trying to be as short as possible. I didn't want to come in between Hector and Andromache.

"Oh then why are you here?" He asked seriously. The stable boy brought Aeton over. I took the reins.

"I'm going out riding." I say mounting the horse. Hector came over and started to take me off. I fight it.

"You can't go riding alone." Hector said forcefully and sternly.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do. If I want to go riding I will. Last time I checked Priam was still king." I said angrily. Hector recoiled at the last part. I immediately regretted it. I opened my mouth to say sorry but he beat me to the punch.

"Fine if you want to go then go." He said backing away from me this upset look on his face. I frown and ride out of the stables. The guards open the gate to the palace and I was off. Making my way through the busy Trojan streets. I didn't mean to be that hurtful. My heart ached.

When I got to the gate I looked up at the giant walls. I feel so small beside them. I rode out onto the sun. I looked up at the sky. The clouds were dark. A storm was coming. I continued riding until I was closer to the beach. I got off Aeton and walked up closer to the water and sat down. I kicked off my sandals and put my feet in the sand.

When I was a kid my family used to go the beach every summer. I remember playing in the water with Alexandria and building epic sandcastles with her. My dad used to help us fly kites. Those were some of the best summers of my life. We stopped going after Sydney was born. I guess they just couldn't afford it now that they had two kids and a newborn baby. Before Syd was born Alex and me were the closet sisters ever, but when Sydney came I got close with her. Alex never liked Sydney because she took the baby spot from her. Alex was the baby of the family until Syd was born and Alex didn't like that. Being the middle child is hard. As me and Sydney got closer Alex began to isolate herself from the rest of the family. Then she started getting into trouble. I blamed myself partially for it. Maybe if I hadn't pushed her away like I did maybe things would be different. Thats why I take Alex's snide comments and her ungrateful nature. I feel like its my fault she got into that situation. I sighed to myself thinking of things I couldn't change.

I could feel it start to drizzle but I didn't care. The cold drops felt good on my skin. I tilted my head back and let the rain fall on me. It started to pour. I got up and started to dance. My white dress clung to my skin as I danced around like an idiot. I started to laugh. It felt great.

"Are you mad?!" I heard a voice behind me. I whip around to find Hector standing there. I just stare at him. Then I start dancing again. I could hear him coming up behind me but I kept on dancing.

"Come inside before you catch your death!" He yelled over the roar of the rain. I pretended that I didn't hear him. Then I could feel his arms wrap around me trying to get me to stop. I fought him. I could feel his arm tighten around me and his chest against my back. I stopped and the only thing you could hear was the rain and our breaths. I leaned back into his embrace reveling in the feeling. I knew it was wrong but I just couldn't help myself. Hector buried his face into my neck and I put my arms on top of his. I sighed.

"Why do you do this to me? I ask Hector. He lifted his head and put his face next to my ear.

"Why do you do this to me?" He asked me. I pulled out of his embrace.

"I can't help it." I say quietly after a few moments of silence. Then I walk away towards my horse. I mount Aeton and galloped back to the city. I tried to hold it in but i just wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. I always knew life wasn't fair but I didn't know it could make you hurt this much.

When I got back to the palace I'm met by the stable boy. I hand Aeton over and I quickly make my way back to my room. On the way I saw Andromache. She waved to me, and I ignored her. Tears began to escape from my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. I was relieved when I saw my room. I sprinted the last few steps. I shut my door behind me. I couldn't hold it anymore. I started to cry. I leaned against the door and slowly slid down.

"Rachel! Are you okay?" I could hear Andromache say from the other side of the door. I didn't say anything. I prayed that she would just go away. She didn't. She tried to open the door but I pushed back.

"Let me talk to her." I heard Hectors voice. Then I could hear someone walking away.

"Rachel let me in." He pleaded with me. I stood up and tried to tidy up myself, but I was still soaked so it didn't work. I wiped away the tears and I opened the door. Hector stood there and he was soaked to the bone. It was funny seeing him without some kind of armor on. I don't mind it though.

"Hector we can't do this." I tell him quietly, but he doesn't respond. His smoldering eyes just tore right through me. I tried to look away but I couldn't.

"Hector thin-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. I was shocked as he wrapped his arm around my waist the other hand on my face. I melted into him. I kissed him like I have never kissed a man before. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I could feel his chest through our wet clothes. You know how you're supposed to see fireworks when you kiss someone? Well it was like fourth of July.

Somehow we ended up on my bed and he was on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my fingers through his hair. I felt like a school girl. Like I've never made out before. His hands were all over and it sent this feeling all through me and I knew I was home.

"My lady!" I heard Priska's voice. We immediately untangle ourselves from each other. All three of us just looked at each other. I was so embarrassed. I just got caught making out with a married man!

"Hector can you give me and Priska some privacy please?" I say quietly. He nodded and left the room. I turned to her.

"Priska you can't say anything to anybody about this. It was honest mistake and I'll make sure it never happens again." I tell Priska. She just nods and smiles.

"My lady you can't stop it. I've seen the way you and Prince Hector look at each other. It reminds me of how my parents looked at each other. Don't worry I won't say anything." She told me. I listen carefully. So is it that obvious? I finally smile at her.

"Thank you Priska. You are a good friend." I say taking her hand in mine. She smiled. She pulled me into a hug. I hug her tightly thanking God for sending me a good friend.

Then there was a knock on the door. We both jumped. Priska hurried over to answer the door. She cracked it open. I couldn't see who it was. She then closed it and looked back to me.

"Its Hector. He looks worried." She said giggling. I nod.

"Let him in." I tell her. She let him in then scurried off to give us some privacy. He did look worried.

"Wipe that look off your face. Priska isn't going to tell anyone." I tell him jokingly. He smiled. He walked up to me and takes my face in his hands. I look up at him.

"I know this is wrong. I know I shouldn't feel this way for you. I have a wife. My own brother loves you and it will break him if he knows about us." He tells me while looking deep into my eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry." I say quietly ashamed of myself. I had come back to help this city, not complicate it.

"I didn't mean it like that. I know its wrong but I don't care, because I know we're meant to be together." He said quietly. He kisses me softly on the forehead. Then he was gone. I sighed. I had fucked up things royally.

A.N-There you go :) Please review!


	8. Goodbye

How could things go this wrong? One minute they were okay. She was fine. She did great. Then things went south. We couldn't save her. I couldn't save her… How am I going to tell him? How can I look them in the eye when they know that I couldn't save her? How are they ever going to forgive me?

How am I ever going to forgive myself?

7 Hours Earlier

Andromache is due any day now and it turns out she needs me more than ever. Apparently her maids weren't enough for her. I really wouldn't mind it if it wasn't for the fact that she's married to Hector and its his child she's carrying. Like I said I've turned into a really bad person, but I'm sucking it up and doing everything I can for her. It gives me an excuse to avoid Paris and Hector. Why am I avoiding Hector? Because I figured out that I really don't like being in the dirty mistress's club and whenever he looks at me I feel like I'm doing something wrong. Which sucks. I'm actually pretty good at avoiding Hector. We've had no more incidents since the kissing one. We haven't been in a room alone since then, which helps a lot.

So today I'm currently in my room with Andromache just resting. She had gotten big and her ankles are swollen. In all she's having a pretty hard last couple of days, but nothing like what Alex went Alexis in the same house as me when she was on the last legs of her pregnancy was hell. So Andromache was easy stuff.

"Rachel, can I ask you a question?" Andromache's voice rang out in the mostly quiet space. I looked up from my spot by the balcony. She had this very serious look on her face.

"Of course you can." I say standing up and walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. She looked down at her hands then she looked back at me.

"Have you ever been in love?" My jaw nearly dropped. My eyes snapped away from hers and my heart started beating faster. Why? Because I'm probably in love with her husband, but he wasn't the first. I quickly recovered.

"Yes, I have actually." I said quietly. She nodded. "Why do you ask?" I continued.

"What is it like?" She asked hesitantly. I was confused. Wouldn't she already know? I thought about it for a minute.

"Well its the greatest gift and the most terrible curse." I say without missing a beat. Andromache looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked bewildered. I gave a little smile.

"When you first fall in love its the best feeling in the world. You feel like you could do anything as long as you're with that special person. You get butterflies every time you see them and you can't help but want to be near them, and when they feel the same way about you, all is right with the world. But sometimes after a while you can fall out of love or the person that you love falls out of love with you. Which is devastating. Then sometimes the person never loves you back at all or can't because they're obligated not to. So the moral is love can be happy and sweet and uncomplicated, but most of the time love is messy and very complicated." I finished my speech. Andromache took a moment to take it all in. I could tell she was thinking hard about something.

"Would you think me a terrible person if I said I might not be in love with Hector." She spoke quietly looking down at her belly. My eyes widened slightly, but I tried not to look to shocked. Andromache was still a good friend and I want to be a good friend to her.

"Why would you say that?" I asked carefully.

"Well, it was an arranged marriage and I've grown fond of Hector over the years, but I'm sure I'll never love him like he loves me and I hate myself for it." She told me. I winced at the last part. She thinks he loves her, and maybe he does, but a part of me didn't want him to. I thought for a moment, to make sure I said the right thing.

"Its not your fault Andromache. Like you said it was an arranged marriage." I said taking her hand. She smiled and looked like she was about to cry.

"Thank you for saying that. You've been such a good friend." She said while sitting up and hugging me. I hugged her back but I didn't feel good about myself. I was being a terrible friend. She just didn't know it.

"I'm sorry but this little guy is just making me have to use the bathroom." She said pulling out of the hug. She waddled out of the room. I wanted to bust out into tears honestly. I felt so evil and bad. I was starting to hate myself and that isn't a very good feeling.

"Rachel!" I hear Andromache scream from the restroom. I feel my heart drop into my stomach. I ran into the room to find Andromache standing there with a pool of water around her feet. At first I thought she had just wet herself.

"The baby is coming!" She said with fear in her eyes. I stood there shocked for a few minutes then I sprung into action.

"We need to get you back into bed." I said while whisking her away and into bed.

"Rachel I'm scared." She says with fear in her eyes. I squeeze her hand.

"Everything is going to be fine. I promise. I'm going to go get the midwife. I'll be right back." I told her.I called for a maid to look after her. Then I went sprinting down the hallways looking for the palace midwife. I'm sure I looked like a crazy person, but I didn't care. Andromache was having her baby!

I quickly find the midwife. After I send her to Andromache I go running to find Hector. I find Paris first. He glared at me, but I didn't care. He looked like he was about to say something pretty nasty but I beat him to the punch.

"Where's Hector?" I ask hurriedly. His eyes turned dark.

"Of course its Hector you want." He sneered at me. My jaw almost dropped.

"Andromache is having the baby and I thought Hector would like to know." I said very calmly and plainly. His eyes widened slowly.

"I'll find him. You stay with Andromache." He instructed me. I nodded and I went back to Andromache. I knew it'd probably be hours before the baby actually came. Alex was in labor for 16 hours and that was with drugs. I don't know how Andromache was going to handle the pain. Child birth is pretty dangerous for women in these times. Andromache could die. I shook my head. That wasn't going to happen.

When I got back to the room Andromache was having a contraction. She was taking it very well. It passed quickly. When she saw me she looked relieved.

"Where is Hector?" She asked worriedly. I come to her side and take her hand.

"I sent Paris to find him and he sent me here. So If I can help in any way just say it." I tell her smiling.

"Just stay here with me." She said squeezing my hand tightly. I could see fear in her eyes.

Hours go by and still he has not come. Hector must have been out riding. Priam had come and Hecuba was here. Cassandra was waiting outside with Priam. Andromache didn't want her in here. I was secretly glad. Briseis was praying in the temple for Andromache and the baby. I was praying to. Just not to the same god.

Andromache was in a lot of pain, and the worst part was not being to do anything about it. I couldn't call in the nurse to giver her morphine, or an epidural. She just had to take it. So birth here is so different than in my time and it sucked. I'm scared for her but I couldn't let her see it or she would freak out too and we really didn't need that. So I just faked it.

Another few hours go by and the contractions were getting closer together and the midwife was saying how it was almost time to push. Hector and Paris weren't back yet and I knew Andromache didn't want to do this without Hector.

"Are they back yet?" She asked frantically. I shake my head. She just broke down. She cried out as another contraction hit her. I take her hand so she can squeeze. It passed.

" I can't do this Rachel." She looked at me with fear.

"Yes you can." I try and reassure her. She just shook her head.

"No I can't!" She tells my sternly. After checking Andromache's cervix the mid wife looks at me.

"Its time to push." She says. I nod.

"Andromache its time to push." I tell her.

"I can't." She repeats. I shake my head.

"You have to. You don't have a choice. I'll be here the whole time. Right here okay?" I tell her. She looks hesitant at first but then nods.

She starts to push. She screams out in pain. I struggle even watching her. She was obviously having a very hard time. After what seems like hours she gives out exhausted. The midwife looks up at me frantically.

"She has to push. I can see the baby. If she stops now the baby will die." She said frantically.

"Andromache, you have to keep going." I say shaking her. She just shakes her head. Tears in her eyes.

"Andromache! Listen to me I know you're scared. I am too, but I need you to push right now!" I plead with her. After a few seconds of not knowing she starts to push again. I almost sighed with relief but it wasn't over yet. Finally the midwife pulls out a little baby.

"Its a strong prince!" The midwife yelled out strong piercing cries filled the air. I smiled at Andromache. She smiled and closed her eyes to exhausted.

"Hector will be pleased. He shall be named Scamandrius after the great River." She whispered then she passed out.

"Andromache!" I say shaking her slightly. The midwife turned to me.

"Take the Prince." She said as she handed the baby over to me. I gently took him. He had stopped crying and was looking around curiously. This is interesting because Scarlet cried for the first hour of her life, but he was just as calm as could be. He looked up at me and our eyes locked and I could have sworn he smiled at me.

I got out of the Midwifes way and began cleaning up the little Prince. I kept looking over at Andromache, worried about her. The look on the Midwifes face didn't comfort me either. I call in Priska and she takes Scamandrius from me. I hurry over to the bed.

"Is there supposed to be that much blood?" I ask concerned about the blood coming from Andromache's cervix. The midwife looks up at me and shakes her head.

"No. I'm afraid the baby did damage on the way out." She sounded very worried. Then she sent for a real doctor and by real doctor I mean priest.

About 30 minutes went by and the priest finally arrived and he just started to pray. I got so frustrated because I knew that wasn't helping. I finally stomped out of the room into the one next door.

"Zeus if you can hear me you better get your butt down here right now!" I cry out to the sky.

"There's no need to yell." His voice rang out behind me. I turned around to find his smug face. I march right up to him.

"Look here you're going to save her. I don't care what you have to do but you are going to save her!" I tell him very sternly. He just laughed.

"This is what you wanted right? To get her out of the way so you can have Hector all to yourself." He tells me smugly. My mouth almost drops to the floor.

"No this is not what I want! I want her to live!" I cry out as I feel the tears rise up in the back of my throat.

"Well I'm sorry then. This was her fate from the moment she took her first breath. This is her destiny and I can't change it. Besides you're taking to the wrong god." He tells me. I can feel the hot tears rolling down my cheeks now. He turned to leave. My mind was racing.

"Wait! Take me instead! A life for a life. Take me instead of Andromache!" The words fell out of my mouth. If this was the only way to save her then I was willing to do it.

"Please..." I whisper through my tears. "Don't take her. Just take me." I plead with him. He looked surprised.

"I'm sorry but thats not how it works. Besides you're the savior of Troy. I can't let you do that." He shattered my heart with that one statement and then he was gone.

"Zeus! Get back here! Take me instead!" I scream through my tears. "Take me!" When it was apparent he wasn't coming back. I rush back to Andromache's room. The Priest and Midwife was just standing there looking sad. I looked at Andromache. She looked so pale and her chest wasn't moving. I looked at all of them and they looked at me.

"Why is everyone just standing here! Why aren't you helping her!?" I cry out going to Andromache's side. "You have to help her!" I scream at them. Then I turn to Andromache.

"Andromache listen to me! You have to fight... You can't leave me... You can't leave Hector and your son!" I plead with her shaking her.

"She's gone." The priest came over to me and tried to stop me.

"Don't touch me!" I scream while pushing him away. "She can't be gone!" I cry out as I sink to the floor. Priska finally came over and wrapped her arms around me. I sob into her shoulder. After a few minutes the Priest spoke.

"We have to tell the King and Prince Hector." He said quietly. I thought for a moment.

"I'll do it." I say quietly. Everyone looked at me surprised.

"You don't have to." Priska tries to reason with me.

"Yes I do. They should hear it from me." I say standing up and wiping away some tears. Even though they kept coming anyway.

"Where are they?" I ask quietly. The midwife nodded to the door leading into the hallway.

"They're in Hector's garden." She says. I nod.

I open the door and take a few steps out into the hallway. I could hear voices coming from the garden. They were celebrating. I walk towards the garden which wasn't that far away. As I turn the corner I can see all of the royal family. They were so happy, but not for long. I slowly step out into the garden. Paris saw me first.

"There she is! Rachel Com..." He stopped when he saw the look on my face. All eyes were on me and I could see the confusion in people's faces then the realization that something was very wrong. I looked for Hector. He was standing there with a look of absolute horror on his face.

"What is it." Priam finally spoke up. I open my mouth but nothing comes out.

"Andromache... She lost so much blood... We couldn't stop it... I couldn't save her." I finally manage to say. Briseis cries out and Cassandra goes to console her. Hecuba just bowed her head while Priam and Paris look shocked. The tears rolled down my cheeks. Hector just shakes his head.

"No. You're lying." He says sternly before pushing past me and striding towards his room.

"Hector!" I cry out and follow him. I could hear Paris follow close behind. When we all reached the bedroom. Hector just stood there in shock. Then he slowly walks up to Andromache. He falls to his knees beside her.

"No! This can't be! Andromache!" He howls as he takes her limp body into his arms. He cries into her neck. I begin to sob as I feel Paris's hands on my shoulders. Finally Paris pulls me into his arms and I could feel him crying into my hair while I cry into his chest.

Why did this happen? Was it my fault? Why couldn't I save her?

A.N- So this was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to write in my entire life. So I know some of you are going to hate me for this but what do you think? Give me some feedback.


	9. Little Talks

Sydney's POV

I'm in love with the enemy. I tried not to love Patroclus, but it's really hard not to. When I'm around him it's like everything is right and everything is going to be alright. I love how I feel around him. The way he looks at me with those big blue eyes, and his goofy grin. You can't help but fall in love.

Its been a while since we've gotten here and I miss home. I miss Rachel most of all. She was always my rock, and now I have no one to hold me down. Alex just isn't the same, but at least Eudorus was keeping her occupied. It's so strange but at the same time they fit together. Alex has been through some stuff but nothing like Eudorus has. So they understand each other. Plus he loves little Scarlet and she loves him.

Since Eudorus, Alex has been nicer to me. For once in our entire lives I don't feel like she hates me. I mean she's always been a bitch to both Rachel and I but she had some affection for Rachel. She's never showed me any kind of love. Its like she's been tolerating me my whole life, but she cleared it up the other day.

I had stood in one of Achilles many gardens. Just enjoying the sun. Achilles had just ridden off with his army to help win another army for Agamemnon. I tried to talk to him about not doing it, trying to help out Rachel, but he wouldn't listen.

"What are you so sad about? Your Romeo is still here." I heard Alex's sharp voice cut through the silence. I had to bite back a snarl.

"I was just thinking about our sister. You know the one right? The one who supports your sorry ass even when you treat her like shit. You remember her right?" I shot back. She looked surprised. She's used to getting away with everything she says. It doesn't take her long to recover though.

"You don't know anything. So don't try to act like you do." She practically spits at me.

"You're right I don't know anything. I don't know why you're a bitch and I certainly don't know why you hate me so much." The words were out of my mouth before I could snatch them back up. Alex looked shocked. There were a few moments of silence.

"I don't hate you." She finally said quietly.

"Well you could have fooled me. If you don't hate me then why are you always so mean to me?" I say softly. She just shakes her head.

"You took my place." She said softly. I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked wanting to know the truth.

"Before you were born Rachel was my best friend. She was my sister. I was the baby of the family. Then you were born and I was in the middle. Do you know how hard it is being the middle child? Of course you don't. Its hard. Then Rachel starting paying more attention to you. You were the favorite. You and Rachel did everything right. No one even paid any attention to me. So can you see how I could have some resentment towards you and even Rachel?" She finished her little speech with a question. I stay quiet soaking in everything she said.

"I didn't' know you felt that way. I don't think any of us did. Is that way you rebelled so much?" I ask. She thought about it for a moment.

"I think a part of the reason was that, but the other part was just me trying to find my place in this world. Some place where I fit in." She said.

I felt so relieved to know she didn't hate me. We haven't said anything else to each other but things have been better between us. I hope everything is going well for Rachel as well.

Rachel's POV

The past 12 days have been the hardest in my life. For Trojans and Greeks the funeral rituals lasted that long. After Hector finally stopped crying over Andromache's body his only comfort was his son. The women closest to Andromache prepared her body. Briseis, Cassandra, Hecuba and I were the ones to wash her body and wrap her in linen to prepare her for her journey to the underworld. We also kind of embalmed her. We used some special herb to help preserve her body. See in this time the body would be left out for a week, surrounded in garlands to promote immortality in the afterlife.

I barely made it through the process of preparing her. I couldn't sleep most nights. Hector had stayed away from everyone since she died. Paris has come to cry with me a few times, Briseis too.. It's nice to have people to cry with. The little prince is a great comfort too. When Hector isn't with him I sometimes go and visit. It makes me miss Scarlet.

Today is the day where we burn her body and send her off to the underworld. I don't know how to feel about it, but its their custom so I go along with it. I woke up this morning with a sense of dread. I know after today she is really gone. Not anything left to hold onto.

Priska came to help me get dressed. It was quiet. It seemed like the whole city was mourning the loss of one of Troy's beloved princesses. I was dressed in black with gold trim. I had a gold wreath around me head and a black piece of cloth that covered most of my head.

After I was dressed. Priska escorted me to the funeral pyre. They had built it outside the walls of the palace so the people could attend. I had watched from a balcony as they built it. I was seated with the other women. Hecuba sat in the middle, I beside her Cassandra to her right. Briseis was on my other side. I held little Scamandrius. He was a little fussy at first. It was almost like he knew where he was and what we were about to do. He was all bundled in black. The royal guard lined up around the pyre to protect the princess for one last time. Priam, Paris and Hector stood in black waiting for the time to set the pyre on fire.

"We are here to say goodbye to a princess of Troy. May her journey across the River Styx and into the Underworld be peaceful." The head priest said loudly. I'm sure he said more than that but I zoned out. I was still in shock about what had happened. The next the I remember was Hector laying two gold coins over Andromache's eyes. They were for the boatman Briseis had explained to me earlier. Then after one last prayer they set fire to the pyre.

I felt my throat close up and the tears come rolling down my face. It was so unfair that she wasn't here. She should get to see her son grow up and have more babies. She should be here. She was good. I'm the dirty mistress who didn't deserve her friendship. I should be the one up there on that pyre.

After the pyre had burned up and the people had all left. We all got up and solemnly left. I still had the little prince. He was a very interesting baby. He really didn't look like anybody yet but he had the most expressive eyes I'd ever seen on any baby or toddler. Now he was looking at me like he was trying to comfort me, or maybe I'm just crazy.

We didn't have any big feasts for her. It's not like back home where after the funeral everyone would eat. We just all kind of scattered. I handed Scamandrius over to his nursemaid. I would have liked to have kept him longer but that wasn't possible right now for some odd reason.

I went back to my room. Priska helped me change into my sleeping gown. It wasn't time for bed, as if I could get any sleep if it was, I just didn't feel like doing anything else other than lay in bed the rest of the day. I told Priska she could have the rest of the day 'off'. She was confused but after I explained it she was happy about the arrangement. After a while I heard a knock on my door. I wonder who that could be? I quickly get up and opened the door up to see Hector's tired face. My first thought was he must think that I have Scamandrius.

"If you're looking for your son he's with his nursemaid." I say quietly. He shook his head.

"I wasn't looking for my son. I just wanted to see and talk to you." He said hesitantly. I nod and open the door wider so he could step inside. I closed the door and turned to him. There were a few minutes of awkward silence. We hadn't really spoken since that day and I personally didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." I finally say quietly. He looks confused.

"For what?" He says softly.

"For everything and for not speaking to you after everything. I just didn't know how you felt about everything." I try to explain my feelings.

"What do you mean?" He asked even more confused. I stay quiet for a moment not wanting to say it.

"Don't you hate me for not being able to save her?" I say timidly. The confusion turned to shock on his face.

"Of course I don't hate you. No one blames you. It wasn't your fault Rachel." He said stepping closer to me and looking at my face. I must have looked guilty to him. "You do know that right?" He continued taking a hold of my arms. I thought about it for a moment.

"But it was my fault. I couldn't save her." I said pulling out of his grip. I turned my back to him.

"You can't really believe that can you?" He asked me. I just choked on my tears. He sighed and came up from behind and held me. After a little while I finally speak up.

"I don't know how you can even look at me." I say through my tears. I can feel him stiffen. He turns me around and hooks his finger under my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Rachel it isn't your fault. Everyone knows it. I can look at you because you are the reason I'm able to make it through this. You and Scamandrius are keeping me alive." He says to me wiping my tears away. I just nod.

"Don't you feel guilty? About us?" I ask quietly. I can see in his face that he thinks about it for a moment.

"Sometimes I do. Then I look at you and that feeling disappears. I know its selfish. I do.. did love her. Just not in the same way I love you." he says and my heart almost stops. He just said he loves me. I'm speechless. What do I say to that? So I don't say anything. I just nod. Then I wrap my arms around him and pull him close. Just loosing myself in him.

Is this wrong?

A.N- Here's a little short chapter for you guys. I hope you guys like Sydney and Alexandria's talk. I think I needed to put that in there. I also hope that you guys like the fluff. I did some research into Greek/Trojan burials and this is basically what I came up with. If its wrong I apologize. I all I really had to go on is the movie and my research. Thanks for reading! Please be sure to REVIEW!


	10. Nightmares and Peace Talks

It has been little over a month since Andromache's death. People are still mourning but life goes on. It has too. Scamandrius grows with each day. I've taken up the role of mothering him. I feel like I have a responsibility to Andromache to look after him. No one seemed to mind. Hector and I have taken things slow. We've only shared stolen glances and brief touches. Hector still needed time to heal and rushing into things to fast after Andromache would be offensive. So we kept our distances. Paris has forgiven me, for now. He still made it clear that he was in love with me, but we remain friends.

I think about all these things while Priska helps me get ready for bed. She has been such a good friend while everything has been going on. Now that Andromache's gone I haven't had anyone to really talk to. Briseis is a good listener and I trust her. It's just that she's so innocent and I don't want to ruin that with all of my dirty mistress drama. Priska has just been there for me. I owe her a lot.

I laid down and closed my tired eyes. I fell into a deep sleep. That's when another vision/dream came. This one was a little different from the rest. It was like I knew what was going on. I already knew the back story. I see Hector all dressed in armor walk out of the huge gates of Troy. He looks determined. The gates slowly close behind him cutting him off from Troy. He stands and looks at his opponent. A man dressed in all black and gold armor. It was obvious he was Greek. I see his chariot and horses beside him. This man also looked determined but something about his air told me that he knew he was going to win this battle. At the thought a pain ripped through my chest.

Hector walks closer to the man in black before coming to a stop a few feet away. There were a few minutes of tense silence. I could feel it all around me. I didn't like what was happening here at all.

"I've seen this moment in my dreams... I'll make a pact with you, with the Gods as our witnesses let us pledge that the winner will allow the loser all the proper funeral rituals." Hector speaks confidently and calmly.

"There are no pacts between lions and men." The man said. I felt my heart drop. I know who this is. This is Achilles. He then stabbed his spear into the ground next to him. He pulled the helmet off his head. Blonde hair spilling out. "Now you know who you're fighting." He said throwing his helmet away. I knew immediately what he was talking about. This is about the boy on the beach. The one that Hector had to kill. It must have been Achilles cousin that Hector had killed. I knew that this was really bad. Hector then took off his helmet and threw it away.

"I thought it was you I was fighting yesterday and I wish it had been you, but I gave the dead boy the honor he deserved." Hector said forcefully.

"You gave him the honor of your sword. You won't have eyes tonight. You won't have ears or a tongue. You will wander the underworld blind, deaf, and dumb and all the dead will know, this is Hector the fool who thought he killed Achilles." Achilles said. I felt my heart break. I know whats going to happen but I can't do anything to stop it. I have to sit and watch.

That's when they started to advance towards each other. Achilles lunged first. Hector dodged it. Achilles strikes again. Jumping and bringing his spear down towards Hector. Hector raised his shield just in time to block the move. The battle gets more intense as the men trade blows but nothing ever lands on its target. For a moment I thought Hector had a chance of maybe defeating Achilles. Hector is a skilled fighter but he is no Achilles. Hector threw away his spear opting for his sword instead. Hector manages to break Achilles spear before pulling out his sword from his shield. He makes a swing a Achilles throat but he dodges it. Then he pulled out his sword. They fight for a moment, hitting each others shields, but eventually Hector is knocked back. He takes a moment then charges again at Achilles. Achilles stands ready to face him. They start at it again but still no one lands any blows. Then Achilles manages to elbow Hector in the face. I wince and want to close my eyes but can't. It's like they are held open. Hector initiates the fighting again. Achilles makes a few controlled moves. It's like Hector has to keep up just trying to fend him off but still no one has been cut yet. Hector manages to skim the top of Achilles breast-plate. Achilles looks down surprised. The Hector charges and lodges his sword between Achilles and his shield. As Hector pulls back his sword he stumbles over a rock and falls. I want to cry out and run to him.

"Get up Prince of Troy. Get up. I won't let a stone take my glory." Achilles says as he stand above Hector who is crawling to Achilles broken spear. He picks it up. He charges at Achilles and the dance continues, but his time Achilles slices into Hector's leg. They stop for a moment. They stand breathing hard and staring each other down. Then Hector charges yet again. Forcing Achilles to back up. Hector is tired and Achilles pushes him backwards. I don't want to watch anymore. Hector moves in again and Achilles takes the broken spear from Hector and in one quick motion the spear is lodged deep in him.

I cry out but there is no sound. I want to run to him but I can't move. Hector falls to his knees and struggles to breath. The spear must have caused his lung to collapse. Hector looks up at Achilles and then up to the wall. On the wall were people watching. He searches to find someone in the crowd. He finds them just as Achilles plunges his sword into his chest. My heart shatters as I struggle to breath. Achilles should just kill me too. Hector falls dead. Achilles quickly gets a rope and ties it to his chariot then he ties the other end to Hector's feet. Achilles gets onto his chariot and rides away, dragging my poor Hector behind him.

I woke up screaming and drenched with sweat. Priska ran in. I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Rachel are you alright?" She asked her eyes big with terror. I look at her for a moment and nod.

"I just had a really bad nightmare. Don't worry you can go back to bed." I say shakily. She looks at me skeptically, but then gets up and leaves. I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep but the image of Hector being dragged behind that chariot haunted me. I can't go back to sleep. I know what I have to do.

I get up quickly and quietly. I tip toe out of my room and into the hallway. There is no one out and about at this time of night. I start moving to my destination. I have to see him, make sure he's okay. I move with a purpose. As I turn my last corner I see Cassandra standing in front of Hector's door. I stop surprised. She must have heard me because she looked up at me. I could see little because of the dark but the torches on the wall reveled some things to me. Like Cassandras tear stained cheeks and her sad eyes.

"You saw it too then." She said quietly. She must be talking about the dream. I know Cassandra saw things but I wonder if she's been seeing the same as me. I didn't answer her.

"You know I've had visions since as long as I can remember, but never has one scared me.. not like this one... I know why you're here.. but you will fail.. and he will die anyways.." She said, her face hardening again. She glares at me for a few more seconds before floating away.

Her words sink in. I hope she is wrong but I had this feeling she wasn't. I tried to shake it off.. that feeling. I wait for a moment before moving towards Hector's door. I open it and slip inside. It takes my eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness, but there he was. Sleeping peacefully. For a moment a memory of my 5-year-old self sneaking into my parents bed after a nightmare flashes before my eyes. I look to the crib at the foot of the bed. I walk over and the little prince is sleeping quietly. I smile at him before moving over to the side of the bed.

I quietly slip into the bed. I slide up to Hector's side. That's when I notice he's shirtless. He stirs. I watch as his eyes open. His eyes lock with mine. He must see my stained cheeks because he looks alarmed.

"Rachel whats wrong?" he asks urgently. He goes to sit up but I wrap my arm around him and pull him back down. I shake my head.

"I had a bad dream.. I don't want to sleep alone." I say quietly, he nods.

"Of course you can stay here." he says kissing me on the forehead. He lays back down on his back. I lay my head on his chest, comforted by his slow and steady heartbeat. He wraps his arms around me. I sigh with content. I can feel him fall into a slumber. I look up at him and hold him tighter. Never wanting to let go.

The next morning across the sea

I never knew that Patroclus snored, but here he was in my arms snoring. This has been the best night of my life, and we didn't even do anything but sleep. I know that's not exciting but to me its the best thing in the world. Last night after dinner I asked Patroclus to come a sleep next to me. He did and we exchanged soft kisses and promises. We were both young and in love. It was a great feeling.

I tried to not think about the impending war. I knew that it'd only be a little while longer before the Trojan war. I knew that Patroclus and his cousin had to lose so that I could go home, but I wasn't even sure if I wanted to go home. Alexandria and I haven't really talked about it, but I don't think she wants to leave Eudorus. She never said it out loud but she didn't have to. The way she looked at him. I've never seen her so happy before. He brought her to life and the way he is with Scarlet just melted her heart. I know now that if it was a choice between going home and staying here we wouldn't be able to choose. I looked down at Patroclus sighing as I ran my hands through his hair.

So what does that mean for Rachel? What does that mean for the War? What do we do now?

In Troy..

The sun hit my face. I slowly open my eyes. I find Hector staring at me. I smile.

"Good morning." I say yawning.

"Morning." he says before kissing me softly. I smile against his lips before kissing back. I feel his arm snake around my waist pulling me closer to him. I giggle and put my hand on the side of his face. We just look at each other for a while. Then Scamandrius cries out. I react without even thinking. I get up and pick the prince up. Cooing softly at him. He slowly quiets down and looks up at me with curious eyes.

"Well good morning to you too." I say softly smiling. I feel Hector's eyes on me. I look up at him. He's giving me this look.

"What?" I ask. He just shakes his head.

"We never asked, but you're so good with him I have to ask now.. Rachel were you married? Did you have children of your own once?" he asks quietly. I stop rocking Scamandrius and look up at him shocked.

"No I've never been married. I have no children" I say and I can see Hector's face flood with relief. "I do have.. had a niece once. She'd be four.. I'd loved her like she was mine." I tell him thinking about little Scarlet and my sisters. I miss them a lot. He nods and then there is this silence. It's not awkward but pleasant.

"Well I need to get back to my room." I say before kissing Scamandrius on the forehead.

"Hand him to me." Hector says before I can put him in his crib. I take him over to where Hector is sitting. I gently hand him over. Hector looks up at me and tilts his head asking for a kiss. I slowly lean down and let my lips brush up against him, but not for long. I straighten back up and walked away.

"No fair." he growls. I just smile and leave. An hour later I was dressed and ready to go to breakfast. I was the last one as usual to arrive at breakfast. There was a spot left open in between Hecuba and Briseis. Cassandra was beside her. It was so weird not having Andromache there. I hated her not being here.

"So good for you to join us Rachel." Priam teased me. I just smile and nod. He said a quick prayer to the Gods and began to eat. All of us follow suit. There was the usual conversation, you know the good mornings, and the how did you sleeps, but Cassandra broke that with one little statement.

"Rachel I saw you coming from Hector's room this morning. Is everything alright?" She asked in a calculating move. I freeze and scramble to say the right thing. I could see that everyone was looking at me and Paris looked like he wanted to kill Hector.

"Yes everything is fine. I asked Hector if I could hold Scamandrius for a little while." I say starting back eating. I try not to gauge everyone's reaction. I knew no one would believe that, but no one would call me out on it either. After a few minutes of awkward silence Priam spoke up.

"Menelaus has invited you and your brother to Sparta to finalize the peace agreement." Priam indicated to Hector and Paris. They both nod.

"When do we leave?" Hector asks.

"In two days." Priam replied. I was shocked by how fast they will be leaving. I tried to keep my face like stone but its hard. I can feel Hector looking at me. I look up briefly and our eyes meet. He doesn't want to leave me either.

A.N- So what do you guys think? Oh and I need you guys opinion on something. Should Rachel stay in Troy? Or should she go to Sparta with the boys? Please tell me your opinion and what you thought of this chapter in a review! Thanks for reading AND PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
